


Legends of the Witchpire: The Battle of the Clans

by SharkLanceStan



Series: Legends of the Witchpire Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Continues from 'The Cursed Amulet', Demon Pidge, Demon matt, Elf Florona, Elf Luxia, Elf Plaxum, Elf Romelle, Elves are tricky, F/F, F/M, He's not a crybaby all the time, Hidden Realm, Hurt/Comfort, Keith will get a chance to be a badass soon I promise, Lance is free of his curse but still has vampire attributes, Lots of Klance Fluff, M/M, Mountain Trolls, No more Bat Lance :( Sorry!, Part 2 of the saga, Probably a fair bit of angst too, Rax is a meany head, Romelle and Shay will appear later, Shiro won't be resurrected till near the end, Troll Rax, Troll Shay, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werebear Hunk, Werefox Coran, Werewolf Allura, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Adam, Witch Lance (Voltron), Witches get a lot of racism, Witchpires, humans are bad, non-binary Pidge, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkLanceStan/pseuds/SharkLanceStan
Summary: Continuation from the first work 'Legends of the Witchpire: The Cursed Amulet'.  Lance has now been freed of the amulets curse and is journeying with the rest of his newfound friends to battle for the freedom of the were clans.((WE'RE BACK!!))





	1. A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone. Sorry it took me a while to get Part 2 out, I've been having some RL issues at home, but thankfully they are all sorted now and I can focus on writing! Here's hoping you all enjoy part 2 as much as you enjoyed part 1! Feel free to comment and let me know what you liked about the chapter :) and of course be sure to hit that Kudos button!

Streaks of red and orange emblazoned across the Autumn sky greeted the eyes of Lance, born a witch, cursed a vampire, a now living his life semi-cured as a witchpire. It was one of the many future sunrises he would now be allowed to enjoy without cringing from the fatal rays of light, and as the amber glow bathed his features, he smiled exhaling a sigh of relief.

  
Things had been bad for a while. That was an understatement. Things had been terrible for a while. Near deadly in fact. There were times he'd seriously doubted he would make it through, that he would succumb to karma's wrath for that one terrible error of judgement he'd made in venturing into a vampire's castle and picking up that infernally wretched amulet.

  
But thanks to the loyalty and dedication of the group of friends he'd made along his journey, he was here to tell the tale, the tangling ever-tightening chains of the cursed amulet removed forever from his person, and his soul freed of its plight to once more continue his existence.

  
It was true that the experience had changed him, both mentally and physically. Gone was the carefree somewhat arrogant boy who thirsted for knowledge and power to the point that he would risk all to obtain it. Gone was that silly naive being who had only known the safety of his witch clan's home and the warmth and protection of his people.

  
His blue eyes now were marked with the pain he had endured, with the knowledge of the terrible things in the world, and the plight of the other clans who had suffered because of the choices the witch clan made during the Great War.

  
His once inane smile bore fangs that although never drawing any blood, singled him out as other. No longer wholly part of the witches. Likened to those beings hated by all clans. The Vampires who had started the War. The ones who had taken lives and caused such misery.

  
Lance had not been alive for those events, but none the less he felt responsible for healing the wounds of the past and helping to bring the clans together for a harmonious future. To that end he was now travelling with Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Adam and Keith to help liberate the were people from the power-hungry and cruel leaders that were currently enslaving their fellow clan members.

  
A rustle behind him caused his pointed ears to twitch and swivel slightly in the direction, not having to turn his gaze to know who it was before the other even spoke.

  
Keith's violet-red eyes like the depths of a precious gemstone regarded him for a moment gaugingly before speaking **"Hunk says breakfast is ready. We need to eat and move on quickly if we're to get to the next town before nightfall. Allura wants to try and recruit as much help as possible before we engage the weres"** his husky tones were serious, focused on the severity of the war they were to engage in, and Lance found himself missing the sweet soft voice when the wolf spoke of his love for the witchpire.

  
He turned to regard the wolf, blue eyes reflecting the sunrise with flecks of gold nodding solemnly, reaching for the wolf's hand and giving the calloused claw-tipped digits a squeeze **"We'll make it through this Keith, don't worry. I've a feeling the Spirits are smiling on us this day"** he gestured with his free hand to the myriad of rainbow hues streaking the morning sky, the way the light shimmered down on the pair, seeming to want to imbue them with its warmth and power.

Keith's expression softened looking at the man he loved, though still holding that flicker of fear and doubt **"I hope you're right. This war has already taken my brother, I can't lose anyone else Lance, I really can't...."**

  
Lance's hand came up to caress that cheek **"As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you Keith, or to our friends. They're family to me now. YOU are family to me. I'll do whatever is in my power to protect you all. You can believe in that if nothing else"** he leaned to press a gentle kiss to the werewolf's forehead

  
**"And Adam and I are working on a spell to bring Shiro back. But we need to deal with this threat first then approach my family and the witch clan. I won't risk my life again trying to do it single-handed. I've learned from that mistake. My life isn't just my own anymore. It's valuable to others and I have to be careful with it"**

  
At this Keith smiled his own soft smile, relief in his eyes as he nodded **"I really do love you so much"** he breathed making the witchpire chuckle softly **"As you should! Now lets get some food inside us so we can prepare for the road ahead"** he linked digits with the wolf, the pair walking back hand in hand to the groups overnight campsite, on the road. 

They had left the Spirit Zone about a week ago, the grim grey buildings and leafless twisted trees giving way thankfully to more normal forest brimming with life once more.

  
When they reached the group, the sound of chatter and the sizzling of food cooking was pleasant to the ears. The aroma of cooking meat set Keith's saliva glands going and Lance laughed patting the back of his boyfriend to go enjoy his food, before settling on a log by Allura and reaching for a succulent red pear to sink his fangs into. The weird need to feast on red fruit only, still holding true even after the amulet's curse had been removed preventing him turning into a fruit bat at night. He could digest other things of course, but he still craved the sweet nectar of those fruits as if it were the blood that vampires were reputed to drink.

Allura's blue eyes lifted to him nodding as she went over some papers in her hand, maps of different territories which she'd acquired from Adam and was strategising and planning the best route to go, to avoid further peril and recruit help from other clans whilst not taking too long on the journey to get back to their home as swiftly as possible.

  
**"I'm just not sure of the best route to go"** she sighed, massaging her temple with one hand in frustration **"The path we took to get here would take us back through the demon forest, which might not end as favourably a second time round as it did the first time. We already have the only two demons sympathetic to our cause with us"** she nodded in the direction of Pidge and Matt, the younger grinning and lifting their drink in a mock toast to the white wolf, the older rolling his eyes fondly at his sibling's antics.

  
**"How about going through the mountains?"** Lance broke in after discarding his pear core tidily where it would benefit growth of the local flora, wiping his mouth demurely and regarding the she-wolf with vivid blue eyes faintly glowing, albeit less bright than they had been when he was still under the witch's curse. Now he actually had whites and pupils like a normal humanoid eye, which he had not had before.

  
**"The mountains? Hmm depending on the route the terrain shouldn't be too difficult, but the further up we go it may get difficult due to weather and thinness of the air. But there are supposedly Dwarf clans and other Fae folk up that way. We could appeal to the dwarves for assistance perhaps...."** she rubbed her chin in consideration.

  
Adam made a face **"You'd best have something decent to barter if you're planning on asking for help from a dwarf. They're known penny-pinchers and won't do anything for free..."** the former undead witch gestured with a spoon from the bowl of stew he was eating. Most of the cooking supplies had been brought from his home upon him joining the party along with more healing potions for Coran to use and medical supplies.

  
Lance shrugged **"I've heard those rumours too, but look at the rumours that get spread about witches? And how many of them are actually true? Perhaps we shouldn't start off potential relations by presuming negative things about our future allies"**

  
Adam snorted, chuckling to himself, amused by the peaceful approach of the witchpire, the strongest and arguably most dangerous of the party. **"You may be right there Lance, though it wouldn't hurt to make them some sort of offering anyway, to be polite you know"**

  
Lance nodded with an earnest smile **"Absolutely, but ultimately if everything works out they'll be getting plenty in having powerful allies that will help them in their own hour of need"**

  
Allura nodded her head **"Quite right. And the weres and dwarves have never been at odds anyway. But we shall see when the time comes if further negotiation methods are necessary or not. Either way, since the southern route is out, the Northern route seems the quickest. We shall have to be prepared for the cold weather though!"**

  
That caused Lance's brow to furrow in thought. He himself would be fine because his vampiric nature meant that the cold didn't really affect him that much. But the weres even if they went full-animal mode would struggle with the sort of chill winds and snow that were prevalent in the mountains.

  
Adam spoke up **"There are charms you can summon to warm the bearer if you are particularly gifted with elemental magic, but it requires a lot of energy to fuel them and the more people you are trying to encapsulate with the spell the harder and more draining it will be on the caster..."**

  
Keith looked up from munching on a leg of rabbit, swallowing and giving Lance a warning stare, gesturing with the half eaten bone **"Don't even think of trying to cast that spell on all of us Lance, I am not going through that again, last time you almost died!"**

  
Lance held up his hands **"I wasn't planning on that. At least not solo. Adam do you have any elemental abilities? Perhaps if there were two of us we'd be able to do it easier?"**

  
Adam sighed and shook his head **"Not my area of expertise I'm afraid. I know healing magic and plant lore but the elements are a mystery to me... sorry. I'm happy to lend you my strength but it wouldn't be much use to prolong a single caster's spell"**

  
Lance looked to Pidge and Matt hopefully but was disappointed once again when they shook their heads** "We can summon fireballs but we can't control them enough for them not to harm someone. You'd end up getting badly burned if you tried using them on a person"** Matt explained regretfully looking apologetic.

  
Lance sighed. He really was on his own then with this. Unless.... **"Hunk... bears have quite thick fur right?"** he looked to the large were, who nodded his agreement **"Yeah we can endure quite harsh winters, and we've got a lot of meat and muscle on our bodies naturally"** he replied, wondering where Lance was going with this.

  
**"How about if the weres all go animal mode and hunker down underneath you as a protective shield from the elements. The demons and myself probably don't need protection, that means I'll only have to provide heat for Adam. That could be more sustainable?"**

  
There was silence for a few minutes and he wondered if he'd said something unbearably stupid again then Adam spoke sounding quite awed **"That is actually a REALLY good idea. We could try and travel in short bursts and take shelter in caves. Hunk being in bear mode would scare off any natural predators trying to attack us, so travelling that way would be the most likely way to succeed"**

  
Coran clapped Lance on his shoulder **"Smart thinking there lad! That's using the old noggin! Haha!"**. Allura nodded **"I quite agree that sounds like a very solid plan, congratulations Lance"** and the witchpire flushed in response to the praise. He was not used to being told he was in any way smart or skilled, only that his magic reflected other's teachings or natural inherited power. It was so nice to be given credit for something he'd thought of himself!

  
When breakfast was finished and everyone was clearing up the camp-site and preparing for the journey, Keith approached him with a warm and grateful expression on his features **"Thank you, for thinking of an approach that protects everyone but doesn't put you at risk. I feel like I can trust you to not be reckless anymore and that feels good, not having to worry so much you know? If there's anything I can do to make things easier though please let me know"**

  
Lance nodded, flushing again coyly at the compliment **"Just having you here with me is more than enough Keith, being alone and rejected by everyone was so terrifying. But having people who care about me and want me to succeed, makes me want to keep surviving and trying to do my best. You guys are so important to me. I want us to win this war so we can live in peace, like everyone deserves. I don't want anyone else to suffer you know? There's been too much suffering in this world already..."**

  
Keith took his turn to raise a hand and gently stroke the soft brown curls of the witchpire, kissing his nose tenderly **"You really have the soul of a divine spirit don't you? I feel blessed that we met, even if it wasn't the most positive of first meetings. If we deserve happiness then absolutely so do you Lance. You are so sweet and gentle, and thoughtful of others. I want us to be able to live in a world where we can feel safe and protected. I want us to have a happy future. For that I'm going to fight with all my strength..."**

  
Lance thought he might cry, and turned his head, plopping the wide-brimmed witch hat strung around his shoulders back onto his head so he could find refuge from those knowing loving eyes and prevent his heart melting clean out of his chest. How did this damned wolf get to be so charming? What had happened to the surly grouch he'd first met?

  
Curling his fingers around the outstretched ones he clung on, walking behind the group of friends setting out on yet another adventure with dire stakes. Praying to the spirits that had seemed to bless them that morning that they would make it through the coming battles and survive to a happy future. He would give anything for that to come to pass.


	2. Icy Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and the troupe begin their ascent of the mountain but run into trouble at the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure I was going to be able to update this chapter! My laptop was unwell for a while but thankfully it's been looked at and I'm able to get the chapter out on time! Am trying out not putting the speech parts in bold, as a commenter said that previous chapters were clashing with their eyes. Hopefully this is better. Do let me know if anything like that is bothersome whilst reading. This chapter is a tad more dramatic than the last! Enjoy and let me know your thoughts :)

Before they could begin the expedition up the mountain, the group would need to be fully equipped with the right sort of gear. At the very least some snow-shoes, because even weres were not equipped to walk on snow, and demons with bird like feet were most certainly not!

  
Granted both Matt and Pidge were equipped with large leathery wings, but they couldn't be expected to fly continuously with them.

  
Contrary to popular human myths, demons were not immortal beings like the divine spirits/gods. They were fast healers, and had strong arcane powers but physically they were little different from your standard were/beast person. So ultimately proper equipment for the group was a definite necessity.

  
Thankfully both Allura and Adam had come equipped with funds (which made Lance all the more respectful of both for deciding to camp out on roadsides and crummy caves when they definitely had the money to afford decent inn rooms and proper food)

  
The subject of paying for goods had been a bone of contention because Lance proud as he was didn't want to have the group paying for him, already considering it too much that Coran had bought him new clothes. But of course any money he'd brought with him from home had long since been lost during the traumatic parts of his cursed status during the earlier leg of the journey. He literally had nothing but the clothes on his back to his name.

  
None the less he wanted to some how pay his own way and not rely too heavily on the group. This was assuredly a Lance trait. Wanting to be independent and capable in spite of such insistences going against practicality or common sense. Hating to be a burden in any way.

  
Keith rolled his eyes at the stubborn witchpire "Just let Allura cover it for this moment and then when we get back to your home you can pay her back if you're that adamant!" he had tried to reason with the other male.

  
Lance had ground his jaws together in clear irritation. But the werewolf had a point. He would only hold up the rest of the group if he made a big deal about earning money before hand. And time was of the essence. T he longer they wasted out here, the more innocent weres and other beings might get hurt or even killed like Shiro or Adam until he'd been revived.

  
He thought of his siblings and family getting on the wrong side of those power-mad fiends and suffering horribly the way Adam had. His little niece and nephew Nadia and Sylvio.... It didn't bear thinking about!

  
Eventually very reluctantly he exhaled and allowed Allura to at least get some snow-shoes for him. Being vampiric meant he didn't need warm clothes to protect himself from the elements, and his nature allowed him to see and hear for long distances even in pretty awful visibility. But even that small purchase made him feel guilty and he was quiet and withdrawn as they began their ascent.

  
Adam had wanted the group to go a little further to a village nearby that had inns that were multi-species friendly, so that everyone could get a good rest and be prepared for the tough journey by the safer light of day.

  
But after hearing that there had been human sightings in said village due to its proximity to the boundaries of the Hidden Realm, Allura wouldn't allow it, for safety. Which meant the group had slept under the stars again and eaten what they could hunt or gather.

  
Hunk had used some of the salt Adam had brought along to cure some of the rabbit meat they had for supper, storing it along with some fruit in the packs that Adam and Lance were carrying.

  
This was one benefit of his vampiric status. He was a LOT stronger than he'd been as a witch and could carry almost 3 times his weight, telling Adam and the others to load him up like a pack-horse. Adam had still insisted on carrying his share but after being badgered by the energetic witchpire, had consented to lighten his load IF it ended up becoming too much for him.

  
Being eyes and ears for the sleepy troupe he had gently guided them up the trail. About halfway Pidge had succumbed to their youth and had to piggy-back on their brother Matt due to being too tired to walk further.

  
The journey eventually took a good 3 days just to reach the summit and by that point almost everyone was tired, even Lance was feeling that particular strain behind ones eyes when they've overextended themselves. He kept up the chants of course, managing to protect the group from the elements, without which even the warmest cloaks and other winter gear would have been insufficient.

  
The air was very thin up here and he was thankful he didn't need to breathe to stay alive. He COULD breathe if he chose to, but it wasn't actively necessary.  
Keith however was definitely suffering, panting with his tongue-lolling out as his wolf-form loped dizzily through the snow, clinging close to Hunk's bulk for protection and warmth.

  
He was hungry too. Pickings were slim and they didn't want to stray too far from the path to gather more meat, so they rationed what they'd brought with them. It didn't stretch well between 4 hungry weres, 2 demons and a witch (Lance was fine with just fruit) and stomachs were growling between fraying tempers, the ambience of the group oppressing and dark due to low moods and lack of energy.

  
Eventually exhaustion was too high a factor to continue and they took shelter in an icy cave to try and snatch some rest. Lance gathered the exhausted shaky form of his lover into his lap, gently caressing the black fur between his ears, humming a melody he remembered from his childhood, as the struggling breaths of the were eased into more comfortable snores.

  
Having run the spell for so long even with all the precautions they'd taken had wiped Lance's magical capabilities too, his stomach growled demanding to be filled with something more substantial than fruit. Something to replenish his magical energies. But what was there up here that would provide what he needed? He was clearly not the sort of vampire that blood would satiate his thirst, and even if he was, he would never ever dream of feeding on his friends.

  
He tried to remember his studies, in particular ones about replenishing ones magic. Weren't you meant to ground yourself to the elements? Well there was only one particular element available to him here. Snow, snow and more snow.

  
But perhaps beneath.....

  
He gently lifted the snoozing wolf in his lap laying him to rest against the gently heaving furry shape of Hunk's bear form, then approached the snow, lifting his clawed fingers and starting to dig.

  
Digging through ice even with vampiric strength is not easy, and it wasn't long before sluggish rivulets of blood leaked from chapped, ice-crusted fingers. Still he kept going until the ice and snow gave way to tough packed dirt, continuing through it.

  
Beneath the cold elements, deep in the earth where it was warmer (perhaps due to the presence of dwarves mining on this mountain) he found creepy crawlies, bugs and worms and grubs wriggling beneath his fingers.

  
Well they weren't the most appetising of dinners but he had formerly been a bat. And bats, even fruit bats could survive on bugs and other small invertebrates. They would stave off his hunger and being as they came from the earth, hopefully help ground his magic too, giving him a way to replenish his reserves.

  
He was glad Keith was asleep though, he really didn't want the love of his life to know that those lips he would kiss tomorrow, would have ingested things from the ground. He would have to be sure to take a big swig from the water flagons (if they hadn't frozen solid again!) to wash his mouth out!

  
Once he'd managed to gulp down (and not bring back up from sheer disgust) a sufficient portion of his wiggly prey he settled down, curling in a big spoon around Keith's form, resting his head against Hunk's furry shoulder, managing to keep the spell at a low-level to help protect the group whilst still not overexerting himself and letting him rest.

  
He slept the deepest sleep he'd ever slept even when he was previously alive. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. It was fraught with remembrances from past traumas, and fear for the uncertainty of the future. He dreamed he returned home to his clan but they shunned him for what he'd become. He dreamed he was fighting in a huge battle and he kept losing sight of Keith.

  
The worst part of bad dreams as a witch was that, quite often they were prophetic. Other beings could have a bad night's sleep and just put it off in the morning as a sheer flight of fantasy, but witches always had the nagging doubt in the back of their mind that things they had dreamed might come to pass.

  
It was reputed that witches had been given such foresight as a toll or price for receiving the most powers/blessing from the spirits out of the clans. A way to limit and balance things. That they had wonderful cosmic abilities and yet were cursed to see terrible things befall the ones they loved. Often things that were unable to be avoided, or which nobody believed them when they warned them about it.

  
He had heard the humans had gotten hold of the rumours and woven a tale of a girl named Cassandra who had been similarly cursed with foresight of terrible events that nobody believed her about. If Cassandra had really been a real person, then Lance was almost certain she had been a witch.

  
When morning dawned and bathed the cave in pale light he was surprised and alarmed to wake up alone. Hunk's huge bulk somehow had disappeared in the night. As had Allura, Coran and Keith, Matt, Pidge and even Adam. He was on his feet in seconds, panic filling his features, crying out "KEITH!" even knowing he had to watch his volume for fear of causing an avalanche.

  
He ran out of the cave, eyes searching for signs of the others. There were a trail of tracks, moving single file along with two sets of very big footprints, one in the front and one in the back seemingly herding his companions somewhere. KIDNAPPED! Some thing had come in the night when his guard was down and spirited his friends away!

  
His blue eyes seemed to blaze almost silver-white with fury as if some chemical reaction from mixing volatile potion ingredients, he shucked off the pack on his back leaving it where it lay in the cave and claws and fangs bared, darted off after the tracks, snarling and swearing a bloody death to whoever had dared to mess with his family. Whoever had tried to take his beloved wolf from him! They would pay!


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to the rescue of his comrades and makes some more discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay will probably make another appearance after this chapter, but things need working out first. By the way Romelle will also soon be making an appearance! 
> 
> Thanks as usual for all the Kudos and comments and bookmarks that you leave me. I appreciate all of it very much :)

Running in snow shoes, was not an easy feat. It was especially difficult on an icy slippery almost vertical mountain path. It felt like all of Lance's natural vampiric agility had been compromised, and eventually in frustration he ripped through the straps holding the devices to his soles, stepping onto the cold ground with only his flesh and clawed toes for grip.

  
That helped a little, if only making it less slippery, but now his feet sank into the snow instead, slipping up to his knees in the drift that had fallen overnight, almost obscuring the path he was following, the cold biting wind making it hard to keep the scent of the group.

  
Wind buffeted his pitiful solitary figure, whipping the hood from his head, almost breaking the strings attaching his pointed hat, rustling his brown curls into ice-strewn points, hair and eyelashes crusting with snowflakes as the cold grew fiercer.

  
He could survive in these elements but it was far from pleasant. Not that comfort was in the fore-front of his mind. In fact he barely felt the raw stinging freezing wind and snow as he plunged onward, forsaking the ground now to gather leg-muscles into leaps, bouncing from landing place to landing place like a gangly frog or some spry mountain goat.

  
He only cared about finding his comrades as swiftly as possible, all manner of horrible imaginings plaguing his head. Those footprints had been enormous, and if both Matt and Pidge had been unable to defend themselves and escape with strong fire powers on their side, then they were clearly dealing with a strong and dangerous foe!

  
This always happened! He turned his back for a moment and something befell his friends. He remembered the Banshee's trials and the dangers they'd put in Keith's way, harm sure to befall him if Lance didn't manage to pass the test and save the day. Then there was Lotor and his minions and the silver traps that had mangled Keith's leg and caused him a near deadly fever. His left shin still bore the jagged scar from it, and Lance had noticed he had the slightest of lingering limps.

  
He didn't want anything else to happen to his friends. They were like family to him now. They shouldn't have to suffer because he had led them into a dangerous path. Why had he thought the mountains any safer than the demon forest? They should have gone the way they originally came and taken their chances with demons. At least then Pidge and Matt could have fought in their element. Stupid. So stupid to choose this route!

And his friends had praised him for his quick wit! How well it was serving them now? Not in the slightest!

  
Gritting his fangs he let out another bellow of fury, hearing a soft rushing sound of snow ploughing towards him from the noise and leaping out of the way of an avalanche that missed burying him alive in an icy tomb by just a few inches. He would have to settle down and calm his mind. He couldn't achieve anything running around like a headless chicken.

  
But it was hard to stay calm when all his senses were crashing around his brain in concern for the group and especially Keith. He didn't want anything else to happen to Keith! The wolf had been through enough, lost his whole family. He didn't deserve to suffer any more.

  
As he cleared the summit of the mountain, he began to descend the other side, scrambling as fast as he could into the valley that sat on the other side. There'd been no sign of dwarves on this mountain after all. Perhaps they had vacated their mines. Come to think of it, dwarves hadn't been seen since the Great War... it was quite likely they like many races that had existed in the early peaceful days of the Hidden Realm had been wiped out by the brutality of the vampires and their witch accomplices.

  
Being around a witch really was a curse. If any Dwarves did linger on this frozen death trap of a mountain, he was certain that they were in hiding from himself, tearing through the landscape, howling like an animal in pain. Desperate as a trapped beast, wanting to stampede and break free.

  
The further he descended from the mountain the more the weather seemed to ease off, the trail of the group plus their captors once again becoming clear. He stopped to gather his senses, breathing hard in spite of not needing the oxygen, his hair whipped into an unruly mess around his face, long ears trembling with excitement as his blue eyes glowed ferally. Whoever had dared to take Keith and the others would be rent into tiny shreds by his claws!

  
At the foot of the mountain on the Northernmost side, opposite to where they had begun their ascent, there was another deep cave. The tracks lead within and he stalked into it, fingers flexing eager to strike out and paint this place with blood, for those who had dared to endanger his lover and his friends.

  
He heard voices within the cave, echoing and saw glimpses of flame from a campfire no doubt. He stalked onwards, dipping into the shadows and moving as stealthily and silently as it was possible for him to do so, letting his vampiric nature take full hold of him as his eyes reflected black the dim lighting allowing him to see in the dark.

  
To an observer right now, he would be a horror to look at. Pallid feet leeched of their natural hue from hypothermia and toes stinging red raw with blood leaking from the clawed toenails due to the impact of jumping from one icy perch to the next. His clothes were half shredded on undergrowth and pulled wildly about his frame, matching his wild-man head of curls, fangs and glowing feline eyes completing the picture so he looked like some Snow Woman or Mountain Hag come to claim a life.

  
He continued towards the flames ahead, avoiding getting two close. Two huge silhouettes were sat by the fire, talking in low rumbling tones, but echoing and loud due to their size. Mountain Trolls. A pair of them. Their eyes glowing greenish-yellow as sulphuric fissures in the craggy brownish-grey of their features, large stalagmites of rock decorating their broad shoulders and the knuckles of their heavy fists.

  
They had likely hunted his friends as a group and had plans to eat them. Well breakfast was about to be cut short! He had enough common sense in his head to know that he couldn't directly fight the trolls, they were far too big and had impenetrable rocky skin to boot. And his magic was nowhere near recharged enough to fling a spell. So success relied entirely on somehow distracting them and then getting his friends free to escape this place.

  
He slipped through the shadows, looking for where the others were being held prisoner. They seemed to be mostly in good condition, though their wrists were bound together with some sort of dwarvish restraints, likely salvaged by the trolls when the Dwarves had vacated their homes.

  
They all seemed to be unconscious however, but how he couldn't tell because their was no sign of bruising or anything that would suggest blunt trauma to the heads. They seemed to be sleeping soundly instead, almost as if they had somehow been spelled. Trolls weren't capable of magic though, that was a well known fact. So something more complex was at work here.

Did the trolls have some sort of accomplice? He crouched carefully by the sleeping group and listened to the rumbling conversation of the two giant beings...

  
"I don't like it Rax. You know I don't like it. This is wrong" the slightly smaller of the two uttered, giving the other a baleful stare with their glowing yellow eyes, a gathering of brownish moss and ferns sprung around their face giving the impression of hair, the somewhat more curved shape of their blocky body suggesting this one was a female of her species. If genders could be discerned from lumps of sentient stone!

  
The bigger troll scoffed "How is it wrong? They trespass on land that does not belong to them, ravage the flora and fauna and start fires in the sacred caves of our ancestors. This is karma for the wrongs they have committed. Besides you know SHE wants us to bring any travellers on the mountain to her"

  
Lance's ears twitched. Who was 'She'? What was 'She'? And what business did 'She' have with these trolls? He needed to find out.... the concept of more foes to fight for his friends' freedom didn't daunt him. He would fight innumerable odds if necessary to protect the things that mattered to him. The ones who had accepted him when he was alone and in pain.

  
"It's cruel, Rax! They are only trying to survive like any of the beasts living on this mountain. Would you punish the eagle if it catches a fish? Would you imprison a mouse for eating a grain? Nature is what it is. Besides those old caves have long since been abandoned. Why shouldn't hungry travellers keep warm in it?" the female troll insisted, shaking her head, seeming clearly upset by the idea of keeping these prisoners.

  
"You are too soft Shay, sometimes I wonder if you are truly a troll at all, is there a heart of stone in you, or merely soft sand?" the male troll growled as if annoyed with the conversation, though he didn't openly debate any of the points she had made.

  
"Better to have a soft heart than a hard head, dear brother" the female sighed "And I don't approve of playing the minion for that Fae. Simply because she has become xenophobic of the other clans"

  
"It is not our place to question, Shay... we were granted freedom from that horrible curse and allowed to live and breathe again by her magic. We owe her our freedom. I will not falter in my loyalty" the male grunted, and as if signifying the debate was closed, he threw a large log into the fire, a spray of sparks illuminating his broody grey stony face.

  
The female troll was silent for some minutes before sighing "I just do not see that this is the way. Things were better before that stupid war... when the elders were still among us...."

  
The male stood abruptly, bellowing in tones that caused the cave around them to shake and some rocks to tumble from the roof with a clatter, one such boulder extinguishing the fire "Do not speak of the war!! You know those damned witches are the cause of all this. They turned our kinsmen back to lifeless stone, they robbed us of our family. We are the last two trolls in existence! And they wronged HER too. It's their fault if the Hidden Realm is a savage place nowadays! If She wishes that we capture trespassers in Her realm then that is good. Hopefully we capture some witches and we can exact revenge on them!

  
He clenched his fists, huge craggy forearms trembling with excitement and fury "I'd love to just get my hands on a witch. I would break all their filthy skulls!"  
Lance listened to all this with a growing dry mouth and a little shiver of alarm. He had to give that big troll a wide berth if what he was saying was true. A witchpire was probably exactly the thing he'd most like to turn into raspberry jam. A combination of two mortal enemies.

  
He felt a pang of the old sadness that once again his people had caused misery to others, he had heard rumours of trolls who had tried to fight to defend the Hidden Realm and been turned to lifeless statues by the witches in Zarkon's employ.

  
But now was not the time to regret. He would deal with those thoughts later. For now he had to rescue his friends from becoming the prisoners of whoever 'She' happened to be. He supposed the trolls must have some sort of fae magic gifted to them to help them with their job. Probably fairy dust. It was well known the dust from the wings of fae beings made a good sleeping powder for stunning enemies. No doubt they had drugged the others then led their stumbling sleepwalking forms through the mountain.

  
It was a miracle they had survived the journey if they had been asleep and unaware of it. He supposed that was probably thanks to the female troll, she seemed as if she had taken care of his companions whilst escorting them. He felt some of his anger deflate. If possible he didn't want to hurt these two. Just get his friends to safety and away from them.

  
He watched the bigger of the two trolls stomp off to patrol the entrance and keep watch for trouble (little did the big craggy oaf know, trouble was already inside the cave) and observed the female roll the boulder off the crushed fire, rearranging the branches and logs with care, stone fingers seeming not to flinch from scooping up the embers, leaning to blow hot sparks from her mouth as if blowing a fiery kiss, which reignited the fire once more. Huh. A useful trick.

  
After some moments of silence whilst Lance was racking his brain for a way to get his friends free without alerting and having to fight the trolls, the female spoke into the darkness "If you're going to rescue your friends, now would be a good time to do it. Rax is stubborn and hotheaded, he won't see things your way, you should avoid a confrontation if possible"

  
Lance blinked. She knew he was here? But he was sitting downwind and besides trolls didn't have senses of smell, and he was sitting cloaked and silent. He got the sensation this troll woman was a strong empath with a very clear connection to the mountain around her. He hoped such a gift didn't extend to her brother.

  
The female troll's voice was wry, a smile showing on her stony lips as she seemed to answer his thoughts "Who do you think ensured there was one left behind to mount a rescue? It only took covering your sleeping form with your cloak and a little snow and my brother assumed there was no 8th member of the group"

  
Well... Lance couldn't argue that point! It seemed he had an unexpected ally! He rose carefully making sure to make no sound that might alert the less-friendly male troll and backtracked to the group. It looked like the sleeping powder was starting to wear off, from the soft groans and noises of confusion as the group found themselves in a different place than when they went to sleep.

  
Lance hushed them with a finger to his lips, crouching to grab each of the shackles and use vampiric strength to snap the restraints, then continuing to urge them to be quiet, began to sneak back the way he had come. But came upon a problem... the male troll's lumbering bulk was almost filling the whole mouth of the cave. It would be near impossible to sneak past him without being noticed!

  
Adam held up a finger motioning silently that he would try to provide a distraction with a spell. He wasn't skilled with elemental magic, mainly just healing powers, but he did have one talent which was magically throwing his voice so that he could make it sound as if it were coming from any direction, and also impersonate a number of other voices.

  
With the group paused to make a break for it, Adam began to do his voice trick, making it sound as if there were voices coming from all around the cave, putting on a large ham act to fool the troll into thinking many assailants had come upon their hiding place. Grabbing up a big tree as a club, the troll lumbered into the woods to wage his defensive attack on Adam's fictional enemies.

  
With the trolls bulk gone, Lance ushered the others to run into the undergrowth, one by one, carefully, telling them not to stop running until they were a safe distance away. He was the last to leave, nodding his head at the female troll who stood just inside the cave watching their escape "Thank you" he spoke solemnly, pausing regretfully to return his pointed hat to his head knowing seeing it would reveal to her, he was a witch, her enemy and one of the ones who had hurt her and her brother so terribly

  
She flinched upon noticing the hat, but levelling her glowing gaze on the small being's earnest blue one and seeing no malice there she sighed "You should go and not return. I can't promise I will help you again. Witches are our enemy..."

  
Lance lowered his head with regret, nodding sadly "I hope some day to change that, to amend for the crimes of my ancestors. I will remember your good deed" and with that he ambled after the group


	4. Slopes, Swamps and Elves, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and the gang continue their journey and encounter some more perils along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the day or so tardiness of updating, I was trying to get my head in a good place for writing! Finally put something out now. There's fluff and angst as usual and also the return of Shay and intro of Romelle (not named in chapter yet) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

As the group descended into the valley on the opposite side of the mountain, hurrying and knowing that the trolls could be after them with a moment's notice, Lance cast a look back over his shoulder, biting his lip hoping that the male troll would not be rough with the female or blame her too much for their escape. Their situation was bad enough already, and he didn't want to jeopardise further anyone who he intended to make amends to later.

  
He knew well enough that his presence with the team would provided some issues with their quest to recruit allies, as witches were not popular amongst the clans. Neither were vampires and Lance was unfortunately both rolled into one. Double the enemy to be hated. Curse Haggar and her treacherous ways leaving this legacy on his people. Not that they had exactly gone out of their way to fix the issue, especially if the tales were to be believed about the ones helping the weres that had killed Adam.

  
Murder of ones own clansman was a sin with the highest price, normally a witch would be stripped of their magic via a terrible black magic ritual and cursed to live out their days in terrible suffering, shunned and excommunicated wherever they went. Haggar had died in the war before such a punishment could be bestowed upon her, but he'd heard of all the captured war criminals and the hellish torment that had been returned to them for the pain they had caused other beings.

  
He was snapped out of his severe internal turmoil by a sharp yelp and Hunk shouting "Keith!", his gaze immediately snapping ahead to the group to see his wolfy lover had gone down on the slope, he was trying to get back up but he seemed to be having difficulty staying standing, and his brow was creased in pain.

  
Lance pushed his way through the milling bodies of the group to get to where the other was "What happened?" he asked Hunk who just shrugged helplessly "He just went down suddenly...."

  
Lance's sharp gaze fell on the other "Keith... speak to me... your leg.... did you injure it again?", noting the way the wolf turned his head away with stubborn awkwardness looking ashamed as if he didn't like to admit his own weakness. There wasn't time for these charades!

  
Reaching out tentatively he pushed a few pressure points on the others shin noticing he winced involuntarily when the area to the left of his knee was pressed. It was hard to examine with him fully dressed but he could feel heat radiating from the spot and it felt swollen to the touch. Likely a sprain. Had he fallen whilst sleepwalking down the mountain? It was possible.

  
Sighing he stooped in front of the other wolf "Get on" crouching in a piggyback position. The wolf blinked at him, turning red with humiliation "What the... no way I'm not...." , "KEITH... I said get on. We haven't time and you're injured. Please do this. When we get to a safe distance I'll take a look at it, but please just don't resist..." the witchpire told him sternly, blue eyes flashing to let him know now was not a good time to test his tolerance.

  
Keith lowered his head bangs obscuring his eyes, still flushed with embarrassment, but he stopped resisting and let the other boy hoist him onto his back, taking care not to manhandle his leg too badly "This is so dumb..." he muttered under his breath

  
Lance resisted the temptation to tease him instead agreeing kindly "Yes it is, it's a dumb stupid detour and it's my dumb stupid fault for suggesting it. You can tell me in detail later..." he remarked humorously, lifting a hand to gently stroke the arm clung around his shoulders before rising and carrying the wolf boy the rest of the way down the slope.

  
Unfortunately further difficulty arose when they found that the slope opened up onto marshy swampland. Matt & Pidge did an aerial circuit but alas there seemed to be no clear dry route for those without wings.

  
Lance could have probably fashioned a broom and flown across if he'd not been weighted down by Keith, but he would never let the wolf know as such or abandon him in his hour of need. Sending Adam off with discreet instructions to get everyone across by whatever magical means possible, he eyed the bubbling muck and sighed. He was going to need a severe wash at the end of this journey!

  
Ploughing into the swamp until it came up to his waist he slogged on, keeping his motion as swift as possible to prevent them sinking too much, but even in spite of this before they reached the middle of the swamp the mess was up to his armpits and splattered on his face and he wasn't sure if they could progress further....

  
Damnation! Why had he been so hasty to enter the swamp and not thought out of a safer route more clearly? Now he had put Keith in jeopardy too, and unlike the witchpire, the wolf DID need to breathe and was susceptible to bacteria and the coldness of the slimy wet muck they were wading through.

  
Keith seemed to pick up on Lance's worries and remarked "I'm too heavy aren't I? I knew this was a bad idea. I'm being a burden on you.... I'm..... I'm sorry. You keep having to rescue me when YOU'RE the one who needs support and care. I suck at being a decent boyfriend" he seemed depressed, bangs hanging in his eyes again and giving off a dark aura of low mood.

  
Lance sighed "It's not your fault. We're constantly jumping from frying pan to fire all the time, there's a lot of stress and not a lot of time to think things through before jumping in at the deep end. Mistakes are bound to happen. This one is mine. Don't let it get you down okay. You've been there for me emotionally when I needed you. You've literally pulled me back from the brink more times than I can even count! Now chin up please because the last thing we need is the weight of depression dragging us both under"

  
Keith nodded biting his lip "What should we do though... we can't go further, and eventually we'll sink under... look you're already up to your shoulders!"

  
Lance was well aware of the fact the swamp was doing its best to claim him, the cold muck clinging to his shoulders like the gripping fingers of those witches who had died, the weight of his past trying to drag him down and down with the blame of their crimes.

  
Just then there was a loud splashing coming their way, oh great just what they needed, swamp beasts to come try and devour them! Lance lifted his weighted down sleeves out of the clinging muck trying to get his hands free for casting defensive spells.

  
A large silhouette was splashing through the swamp but the muck that slowed them down seemed to slide away like butter against the thick powerful pillars of legs, their size such that the mud coming up to Lance's shoulders barely even reached their knees.

  
A troll! Was it that male one come to capture them after all, Lance raised his arms to shield Keith, unable to keep the panic from his features at the thought of having put his lover in direct peril with yet another stupid decision on his part. He was on a roll right now with dumb plans!

  
But as the rocky being got closer he was somewhat relieved to see it was the female Shay instead. Though still cautious, she had parted ways with them saying they couldn't be friends. Was she trying to recapture them to appease her sibling?

  
As the troll neared she fixed her glowing gold-green eyes on the bedraggled pair and sighed as if they were particularly hopeless annoying pests, reaching down to easily pluck both out of the swamp with a large stony hand and carrying them to the other side.

  
As she did so she remarked quietly "I do not know why I am helping you again witch... I swore I would not. But perhaps your earnestness has won me over just the slightest bit. I will no doubt receive punishment for betraying my brother when he wakes up, I had to slip him a little of the sleeping draught... but I can feel in the depths of my stone body that this is the right path, that helping you is something I should be doing..."

  
Lance exhaled in relief. She wasn't a threat. He had won the group an ally after all. Spirits be blessed for intervening on his behalf and persuading this creature to open her stone heart to their plight. Closing his eyes with exhaustion he didn't remember much of the rest of the journey across the swamp.

  
When he awoke it was nightfall and the others had set up camp in the woodlands on the other side of the swamp. Shay had been admitted into the group and it looked like Adam and Hunk had teamed up to treat Keith's leg. His stomach growled loudly and he sat up rubbing his eyes, wincing at the streak of dirt it left behind. Gods he was filthy! He needed to wash severely!

  
Scrambling over to the others, Hunk looked up from his cooking nodding to the witchpire, though wincing a little at the sight of how filthy and dishevelled and tired he looked. Allura explained how they crossed the swamp saying that Pidge and Matt had flown across most of the lighter members and that Hunk had managed to push himself across on a large fallen log as a makeshift boat.

  
Lance nodded too tired and hungry to reply verbally but wearily acknowledging that Hunk had been better prepared and planned out the crossing whereas he had been a reckless airhead again and jeopardised Keith's life. If Shay hadn't come to their aid they'd be at the bottom of the swamp by now, or swallowed whole by some bog beast.

  
Keith limped gingerly across to sit beside him seeing not to notice the state or smell of his boyfriend coated in black filth "Now who's letting himself get weighed down with depression and pointless self-blame" he remarked softly, but wryly, trying to be lighthearted but also seriously talking to him. "I seem to remember a certain witchpire telling me that mistakes were bound to happen in stressful situations like this... that blaming ourselves didn't help anything and we had to keep doing our best"

  
He raised a hand to lift the other's chin, other hand trying almost futilely to wipe the mud away from the other's cheeks to try and clear those freckles back into being. Lance reached to grip the wrist of the other, the two making eye contact in silence, finding solidarity in each other's gaze. They would make it provided they had each other. They just had to keep fighting, being together gave the other strength and determination to keep going no matter the hardships.

  
After eating as much as possible (whilst being careful not to upset rations for the journey) Lance went with Keith to try and find somewhere to wash up, having been told by Shay that there was a river a bit north (she was engaged in conversation with a fascinated Hunk, who now he had overcome his fear of the troll-woman was extremely interested in this being of living stone who was so different from himself and everything he knew)

  
The two leaned on each other, Lance being Keith's crutch so he could hobble with his bad leg (Adam had used magic on the wound to reduce the swelling but he still had to keep his weight off it for a few hours), and Keith supporting the exhausted witchpire as they meandered almost drunken with tiredness down the dimly lit woodland path.

  
Keith shivered a little it was cold in the forest, as not much sunlight got past the dense foliage during the day and the cold winds blew down from the mountain and the dense misty foggy swamps to make it not the most pleasant of climes.

  
"Ugh what I wouldn't give for a hot bath by the fireside and a comfortable bed" he grunted, and Lance nodded his assent "Uff yes, and clean clothes, maybe something warm to drink"

  
Keith snorted "I took all that for granted as a pup, I was a real brat to my brother Shiro no wonder he ended up with a white streak in his hair, raising me on his own was probably hell"

  
"He did a good job though, you're a fine and brave young man" Lance remarked proudly, eyes shining love for the other. Keith blushed and pushed him lightly "Stop, you sound like my grandma..."

  
"In that case, young whippersnapper you'd better behave or I'll have to tan your bottom with my cane" Lance swept up a stick as a prop, making an en guarde motion with the bough as if he were an elderly matron waving his walking stick threateningly

  
Keith burst into giggles evading the swipes by hopping gingerly left and right out of the way "Hey careful, I'm still injured!" he protested but his face had brightened from the earlier funk that had wrought his handsome features.

  
Lance's expression softened seeing the boy he loved cast in blue tones of the moonlight that dappled through gaps in the leaves overhead, the way his red violet eyes shimmered with life. By the Spirits' power, he was so smitten!

  
Linking hands they eventually found the river Shay had mentioned, tall reeds isolating a small pool out of the way of the main current that looked ideal for bathing. Lance began to strip off his clothes glad to have the smelly dirty garments far from his body, the mud had begun to dry and become itchy on his skin.

  
Keith undressed slightly more demurely as if he hadn't bathed communally in a while, which made sense seeing as he had probably last done so with family and had become self-isolated since the loss of his brother. He looked even more appealing in the all-together, dark locks falling around pale shoulders as his ears and tail twitched, bristling slightly from the cold.

  
Lance spared a little magic to bring a heat charm to the water, not wanting Keith to catch his death bathing at midnight in an ice cold river. A few bubbles rose to the surface of the magic-made hot spring that had been made, with a grin he gestured into the water "After you..."

  
Keith slipped into the water, almost immediately letting out a moan at the warmth that lapped against his chest, sinking happily against a large flat stone "Oh Spirits, this is wonderful... I feel bad we're keeping this from the others.... what did I do to deserve such a talented witch boyfriend"

  
Lance slipping into the water and letting the dirt soak off his body smiled at the compliment "Flatterer, you'll get no extra benefits from me with that sweet tongue...", sliding closer through the water to lean up against the other boy, cupping handfuls of water to soak clean his curly brown locks, eyes in the moonlight seeming to shimmer with an ethereal light.

  
If he'd had a bit more energy Lance might have been game to be more playful with Keith, but with the other boy injured, it was pleasant just to soak and relax together, Keith's clawed fingertips eventually rising to gently massage through Lance's scalp which made the witchpire almost purr with contentment, sighing happily as he rested back against the other boy.

  
They must have dozed off from the warmth because the next thing he knew, there were the sounds of soft stealthy footsteps in the long grass, so carefully placed that had he not had enhanced vampiric hearing he was sure he would not have detected them at all. Vivid blue eyes snapped open, immediately alert, this time determined to protect Keith from any potential danger.

  
He heard the sound of a bowstring being drawn tight and tensed, speaking out "Whoever is there, I would hunt another prey if I were you, we won't be your partridges to string up!".

  
3 figures stepped out of the tall grass, staring down at the couple with cold disdain on their pallid faces, high cheekbones and long pointed ears giving away their race. Elves. Scarcely seen in the hidden realm thanks to their xenophobic nature. Just what he needed to deal with right now.

  
The leader was a blonde with hair in long pigtails behind her, her mauve eyes shining with desire to fire her arrows straight into their throat "Intruders should not make threats when they have trespassed on land that does not belong to them. Especially VAMPIRES. How one of your disgusting kind survived the culling I do not know, but you will not escape justice again!"


	5. Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes to Lance & Keith's rescue and they get captured and taken to see the Elven Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for today because I want to try and write something for Keithtober! (Check my works for any Keithtober drabbles if you wanna read em!)
> 
> Romelle and the other elves really seem like bitches right now but you have to bear in mind they've been through terrible things in the war and lost family so they're a bit bitter and untrusting. They'll get better with time I promise!

Keith stirred slowly, eyelids flickering. He had gotten too comfortable with Lance nestled against him, feeling secure and peaceful that he had dozed off.

  
He mentally berated himself the moment his vision cleared and he registered 3 arrows (at least that were visible, there were likely many more in the thick swaying grass that had seemed like a good privacy shield around the pool) pointed directly at them, ears pinning back and growling low.

Why couldn't the universe give them a break for 5 damned minutes? Why did every pleasurable scenario have to end in trouble and discomfort in some way? He was so done with this crap at every turn!

Lance's hand was firm on his chest as if trying to keep him calm and prevent him doing anything reckless like trying to shapeshift and rip these pointy-eared intruders throats out. Right. Violence wasn't the safest route here.

Lance spoke calmly, surprising considering the scenario facing them "You may not believe me, but we are not here to threaten you. We are working on behalf of the White Wolf's daughter to try and unite the survivors of the great war and rise against those who would still oppress the Hidden Realm. We had not planned to meet your people just yet, but we are open to negotiations with your leader if we may speak with them?"

The elf sniffed as if Lance was something particularly unpleasant "And why would we allow a VAMPIRE anywhere near our beloved leader? Do you think you can fool us with tricks and chicanery like you did in the war, leech?"

Keith winced hearing the term, remembering when he himself had spoken the same way to Lance before he knew and understood his true nature and what a good person he was.

Before Lance could say anything again Keith was already speaking up, furious with these elves for judging his friend wrongly "Don't you people know anything other than to judge based on appearances? Do you just attack everyone who might be an ally assuming they're your enemy? No wonder you're all almost extinct!" he snapped, trembling with rage. Lance's hand was again on his chest trying to calm him, but Keith wouldn't be quietened this time, his red-violet eyes almost glowing with fury

"And why would a vampire want to be our ally, assuming you weren't lying?" one of the other elves spoke, another female with reddish hair and a single flower behind her pointed ear

"Florona...." warned the leader, not pleased with her companion speaking out of turn "No Romelle, lets hear what they have to say, how they can explain their wild story, what evidence they can offer other than just words?"

Lance sighed "We haven't anything here immediately, you caught us unawares, our companions are camped out further away and we cannot risk giving out their location without knowing you won't attack and try to capture them too..." he frowned adding "I could cast a little magic but I think you adding 'Witch' to my list of species crimes wouldn't exactly help my case now would it?"

The 3rd elf spoke then, her long bluish-silver hair in twin tails like the blonde leader but minus the braids at the crown and with more volume to each gathering of hair. Her eyes were so dark they almost looked black, but held a glimmer of wit and intelligence and interest in these two, albeit the sort of interest a bird shows in a tasty looking insect.

"I'm inclined to believe this one is a witch. There's no other way he could have got past the trolls guarding the mountain pass. Even a vampire cannot charm a troll... and it piques my interest to know why he travels with a wolf when both witches and vampires are sworn enemies of the Were Clan..."

Romelle, the leader huffed frowning at the other two "Bother your curiosity Plaxum, Queen Luxia gave us very strict orders. And you know what happened the last time invaders entered our lands. How many loved ones did we lose? Each of us lost family members...." she bit her lip bitterly, clearly trying to hold emotions in check

"I swore I would avenge Bandor's death and not let these monsters take advantage of us again!" whirling, she pulled her bowstring tight to release the arrow into Lance

Keith let out a yell and tried to push the other out of the way, but the arrow never met them, burning up in mid air before it hit its target.

Matt dropped from the trees arms folded across his chest, wings flexing in annoyance "And they say Demons are the hot-tempered ones. Perhaps you should use those big pointed ears of yours to listen, girls!" his intense amber gaze burned like flames as it focused on them

"More intruders!" Florona exclaimed bringing her bow up too. More figures dropped from nearby trees and other surrounding undergrowth and landscape, revealing the rest of the group.

Even Shay lumbered out from behind a large oak tree with ground shaking footsteps "Please, Mistresses of the Forest... I know I have no right to speak out of turn to you when you have offered my brother and I salvation. But I have seen these ones with my own eyes, they are not deceivers. They speak the truth!" she exclaimed, inclining her head before the elves but still not backing down.

Allura stepped forward then "These beings are in my service, they are my friends, if you would take them prisoner or harm them then do the same to me. I will take responsibility for their actions"

Lance swallowed, looking around at the others all having come to his support and aid. He really had such a loyal family looking out for him!

Plaxum spoke again "She bears the white fur of the White Wolf, Romelle. We must at least present this evidence to the Queen..."

Romelle ground her teeth, clearly displeased, giving Shay a very dirty look "Fine! But I am certain the Queen will not want to deal with traitors who work in league with witches and vampires! Perhaps when she condemns you all to death, you will yearn for the quick painless death I would have given you!" spinning on her heel she clicked her fingers at the other two "Secure the vampire. Make sure he cannot attack anyone. I won't take any chances!"

Keith snarled as Florona approached the pool but Lance held up his hand, "If you would mind handing me my cloak madam..." he commented with strained politeness. Florona examined the muddy rag on the floor and turned up her nose, using the end of her arrow to hoick it up off the ground and dumping it into the pool. Lance rolled his eyes at the unnecessary gesture but picked it up, using a little magic to clean and dry it before slipping it on with his hat, and stepping politely out of the pool.

Florona twisted his arms behind his back and used some sort of special magically enhanced cuffs to restrain him, seemingly made of a sort of living wood native to the Elven lands imbued with their power

"Stop being so rough with him" Keith snarled, almost lunging at the red haired elf, Hunk pulled him back just in time, murmuring "Don't buddy, you'll only make it worse for him, don't encourage them to be any rougher", though his expression clearly looked pissed too and like he was secretly plotting to get vengeance on each of the elven girls.

Allura fell in step with the vampire speaking gently to him "Lance I'm so sorry, I had a feeling something was happening, there was an unfamiliar scent in the air... and you had both been gone far too long. But I should have organised a search party much sooner. I promise this will all get sorted and they will pay for any mistreatment of you..."

"Oh they'll all pay alright" Keith fumed, fur on his ears and tail bristling with anger "Every scratch or stubbed toe he receives will be exacted on them tenfold"

Plaxum who was bringing up the rear of the group laughed humourlessly in a detached way "It's true what they say about weres being fiercely loyal like dogs... but your threats fall flat here boy... we are surrounded by our natural elements. We are strongest here, even your beloved vampire/witch's power pales in comparison. Luxia will accept no threats. For your sakes you'd better hope you have something good to offer her, if you wish to survive..."


	6. The Challenge of the Elven Kingdom Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Allura & the gang are brought before the Elven Queen to plead their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof! It's been a loooooooooooong-ass time since I last updated hasn't it? Sorry about that! And thanks for any who actually stayed bookmarked! I appreciate you! I originally decided to take October off from updating for a break but then in November started an Accounting course which I've been super busy with. Add to that moving home and other stressful IRL situations and I just haven't had much focus for writing. But I was determined to get at least one more update out before the new year, so here I am on New Years Eve uploading another chapter! I hope you all like it. The next will probably be in January when I have time amidst classes! Once again thanks for reading and have a FANTASTIC new year everyone!

As the troupe moved through the forest, single file with their captors leading the way, Lance had the opportunity to truly take in the sights of their surroundings. Whilst the swamp had been a horrible place filled with bleakness, darkness and despair, these parts were abundant with verdant life both of the flora and fauna categories. It would be almost charming were it not for the context of the situation and the fact they were being frogmarched towards a possible death. 

  
Even the large troll woman Shay seemed disconcerted and leaned down to murmur nervously to Hunk "Are you sure this is okay? We shouldn't try to escape? I could distract them..."

  
Hunk gave her a warm look and shook his head glancing to the white swishing tail of their leader ahead "Allura knows what she's doing. I trust her. She's saved our skins many times over. Besides we need all the help we can get, if she thinks she can make potential allies out of these elves then we need to support her"

  
Shay rumbled her response, still sounding doubtful but prepared to take a backseat if the small ones wanted things this way.

Lance for his part was grimly focused on the path ahead, whatever happened he would ensure that the only one put at risk by this was himself. Yes that was counterproductive to the promises he had made Allura and Keith to value his own life and not do reckless acts that endangered his own health. But he still put the rest of them above himself in worth. He couldn't help it. 

Keith in particular was his entire world, and Allura and the others like brothers and sisters to him. He absolutely loathed the mere thought of any harm coming to any of them. If that meant he had to risk his own health to ensure it didn't happen, then so be it.

Keith was equally tight-jawed, though from anger in his scenario because Spirits be damned they just could NOT catch a break! Out of the frying pan with the trolls and literally into the fire with these stupid racist elves

A little voice in the back of his head snidely reminded him that not too long ago he had been equally 'racist' against vampires and that judging by Shay's tales of how much the people in these parts had suffered as a result of the war, their being a little xenophobic was probably justified.

Even so it was pissing him off. Anyone could tell Lance wasn't like the stereotypical bad vampire. Why could nobody else see that he was a good and wonderful person? Why was it only Keith who could appreciate him. Oh right. Because he was gay and infatuated with him. No. Shut up brain. Lance was good and not just because Keith wanted to snog him senseless. People needed to start giving him the benefit of the doubt more!

Eventually they reached a clearing with a small waterfall and the elves poked their crossbows at the groups back "In" they remarked stoically.

Lance smiled remarking with his usual jokey charm "Another bath ladies? I thought I cleaned up quite amply last night..." 

Romelle rolled her eyes remarking sharply "The entrance to our territory is behind the waterfall stupid leech..." which earned her a growl from Keith for the term, but Lance held up his hand to calm him "Alright, then I hope this water isn't blessed..." and willingly began to wade into the pool the water rising first to his knees, then his thighs, then to the shoulders whereupon he began to smoothly swim across towards the tumbling torrent of water, holding his breath as he ducked under it and waited inside the cave.

Lance knew he could quite easily escape at this point whilst his captors and the rest of the group traversed the pool but 1) he was not planning on abandoning his group any time soon and 2) he was trying to make these silly elves trust them so they could obtain more allies, so behaving himself was the only way to meet those ends.

Romelle who came across next was almost surprised to still find him there giving him an appraising look up and down "You know you could have escaped just now, correct?"

Lance shrugged smiling "Guess it's my stupid vampireness, totally didn't occur to me!" he knocked the side of his head with a goofy expression.   
Romelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but let it go, waiting for the rest of the group to swim across. To Shay she remarked "You will not fit through here troll, wait for further orders. Do not presume to leave until directed to do so. The Queen is not happy with you..."

At Shay's fretful expression, Hunk the last to cross reached to pat one giant stony finger "Don't worry, we'll talk to her on your behalf, she'll see that you were only doing what you thought was right"

The troll nodded her craggy face warming slightly however that might be possible, lightly patting the werebears smaller head as if to thank him for his kindness.

Florona snorted "Why comfort a troll? You may as well show kindness to a slab of granite, it's not like it has any real intellect, they're little brighter than Golems"

Hunk gave her such a solemn serious judging look that she stepped back a little and shut her mouth. No words needed to be exchanged to make it abundantly clear that he wouldn't stand for elvish snobs judging his friends, new or old. 

The other side of the waterfall, after they had passed through a damp cramped tunnel of caverns, the elven territory stood, buildings made from mossy rocks and trees and whatever natural elements they had to hand. Some carving and ornamentation had been used on the more important buildings but generally the layout and style was untouched except by nature itself, leaves strewn across the forest floor crisp underfoot and moss and stones forming the foundations of their home.

Contrary to the usual myths about elven homes being in the trees elevated and lofty above ground-dwelling 'dirty' humans, the homes were simple huts built on and around the natural terrain. A large cave stood at the far end of the village, with a curtain of willow branches shielding its entrance like a gateway to another realm.

Allura stepped boldly, head held high, ignoring the stares of the other elven civilians who mingled watching the newcomers with curiosity yet suspicious enough not to get too close. Clearly this was a guarded people. Allura knew it was because of the war. These were a people that had been hurt badly in the past and become defensive purely to survive. 

She knew she had her work cut out for her convincing their leaders to put their necks on the chopping board for someone else's war. She would have to work that much harder to convince them they had something to gain from this union.

Romelle drew the curtains back and ushered the group inside to meet with the queen of their people. The cavern was lit by glowing lanterns along the way, something that ought to be comfortingly rustic and yet were carved so precisely from cold indomitable stone that instead they gave a vibe of isolation, of being caged and trapped, of a people that had become so very defensive and guarded that they had gone the opposite extreme and basically imprisoned themselves

Lance wondered how many of those young elves had ever seen the outside of their territory or what lay beyond the waterfall. He remembered his childhood growing up a witch, exploring the terrain, running barefoot through long-grass and amidst tall trees that filled the role of silent guardians to keep them safe, the rustle of leaves and grass lending warmth and laughter to the scene. He remembered splashing in streams to catch fish barehanded, and weaving crowns of buttercups in the spring, eating ripe fresh fruit in the autumn. Many memories he cherished all the more now he was part of the undead. It was a tragedy that these children couldn't appreciate those charms of nature.

Presented before the throne they saw an elegant creature, seemingly ageless as elves were rumoured to be, and yet having the eyes of someone who had lived countless decades possibly even centuries by the human reckoning, had seen all that the world has to offer and suffered because of the worst parts of it. Eyes that were weary of life and guarded. Eyes that spoke volumes of the owners desire not to be bored with trivialities such as were being brought before her.

Lance glanced to Allura, giving her a fortifying glance, letting her know he was behind her every step of the way and would do all he could to back her up in this challenge. Allura smiled softly his way and then turned to regard the elven Queen, bowing formally with utmost politeness as though she were an invited guest and not a prisoner

"Your pardon Majesty, but I must speak with you on a matter of utmost urgency!"


	7. The Challenge of the Elven Kingdom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance face the elven Queen Luxia and make a deal for their alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update this sooner but forgot that I had actually written the chapter already, so was procrastinating looking for time to write one when it was already written. Uhh duhhh. Brains I have not, lol. Anyway enjoy. Next chapter will be dramatic! I hope to write it sooner since this once was done in advance!

The elven queen regarded Allura coolly with her eyes that seemed to shift between colours narrowed, eventually she gestured to the guards that had been posted around her and had immediately taken up their weapons upon the groups arrival, pointing spears and arrows and the like at the intruders, to stand at ease. 

She didn't bother to stand up or show any sort of return respect that should be due from one Clan's leader to another. Merely remarking in cold tones "Indeed? It must be quite urgent for you to dare to bring a leech into my territory... to threaten my people and their safety in this way, to corrupt one of my loyal troll servants.... I am most curious to know what exactly made you think this sort of behaviour would be met with any sort of welcome and friendliness on our part...."

Lance grit his teeth. Once again he was providing a problem for the group simply because of what he was. Even if he were to correct the elven queen and tell her he was a witch, that news wouldn't go down any better. If Allura had come alone she might have had better luck, but now they were likely to suffer all because of him.

He felt Keith's hand reach through the cluster of bodies to close firmly around his fingers, giving him a squeeze, when he turned his head to look at the other, seeing nothing but determination and strength in the wolf's eyes. He was prepared to battle whatever was coming their way and he would do it at Lance's side. There was no blame or resentment in those features, and Lance felt his heart warm more from the knowledge, turning his head back to the confrontation at hand. 

Allura bowed respectfully before the Queen even though she was being so rude, "Your majesty, if any offense has been caused to you, it is through my decisions alone, please do not blame my companions. In particular the 'leech' you speak of is a loyal and dear friend of mine, and has proved faithful many a time over. He is the victim of a curse that has left its mark on him and he provides no threat to you or your people"

"And I suppose I am just supposed to trust your word on that? This could be lies and deceit. I see the leech wears a witches hat, so he is not only one of our enemies but two. He could have cast a spell upon you all and made you his willing slaves. No I do not think we shall trust him so easily"

Romelle who had been listening the whole while stiffly rigid, spoke up then, aware she was inviting her Queen wrath by speaking without invitation but knowing that her Queen had always encouraged her people to speak their thoughts without fear and trusting this would be considered as such 

"I bear witness to the fact that the vampire is a strange creature, your highness. He does not behave like a typical vampire at all. He is very close to the weres, in fact I would swear he is almost mated with that one with the black hair. As for magic, he had plenty of chances to use it upon us when we ambushed him in the forest, as well as ample chances to run away and save his own skin, but he chose to stay with the group and do nothing that would threaten them. Perhaps we might test his fealty before deciding his fate?"

The Queen's brow arched looking to Florona and Plaxum "Can you also confirm he has behaved in a civil and non-threatening way? Are you sure that no spells were cast to tamper with your memories?"

The elven girls looked to each other, not quite as bold as Romelle, but then looked to Romelle herself and cast their lot with their leader "We saw nothing suspicious from the vampire, that much is true. The sole spell he used was to clean himself when we caught him bathing. He has been non-violent the entire time, and did not attempt to escape when passing the waterfall. Furthermore that one with the bandanna showed the troll kindness when he had no need to, we do not think they coerced it with force"

Luxia hummed rubbing her elegant fingers over her chin as she considered these "It all sounds very well, but there is such a thing as seeing to believe. I do trust my girls and know they would not lie to me, but I still cannot trust that a spell has not been cast upon them without their knowledge. Thus I propose a trial. A test of the vampire's faith and goodwill to us..."

Allura's ears pricked forward, instantly alert. She would not accept any test that would put risk on one of her group's life. She had promised to protect them all, and all included Lance too, who had already risked his life too much for their sake.

"What sort of trial? We understand your need to protect your people, but I must also protect mine. I will not allow one of my group to have his life put at risk"

Lance stepped forward, putting his hand on Allura's shoulder "If these people need to have my worth and value proved to them, I will undertake the task they give me, but in return they are to treat the rest of you with respect as visitors of state should be, until my return. I do not fear their challenges. I know my own strength and capabilities. I am Lance McClain son of Elena McClain and future leader of the Witch Clan, I have faced the curses of the dark ones Haggar and Zarkon themselves and survived to tell the tale. Nothing these elves can throw my way will make me back down from the challenge"

Luxia's eyes glittered, inclining her head with the first inklings of respect "Spoken like a true warrior, let us see if those words have the substance behind them! Then I will explain our challenge. First one of magic, putting right the wrongs of your witch ancestors. We ask that you free the trolls of their stone imprisonment. Romelle will take you to the temple for that task. When you are done, report back here and I will explain the next part of the challenge" she smiled clearly entertained by the determination and passion of the creature before her 

"And do not worry, I will see that your friends are well cared for. Although I will ask that until the trial is over they do not wander or try to escape, that they remain in the quarters provided for them"

Allura grit her teeth, Keith doing the same, the pair turning angrily towards Lance. 

"You can't do this Lance, that is high level magic. Remember what happened when you tried to bring Adam back from the dead? You almost died yourself from overuse of your powers!" Allura cried, her fists balled at her side, blue eyes glittering savagely but also from held back tears at the thought of her friend now almost like a brother to her, getting needlessly hurt because he had to prove himself.

Keith grabbed Lance's wrist "You promised me you wouldn't put your life at risk again, how am I supposed to go on if you die? You made me fall for you dammit, my life and yours are intertwined now. Will you make me mourn again for the loss of a loved one?"

Lance raised his hands, resting each on the two were's shoulders, his motions calm and composed "It is a feat of high order that is true, but you must remember when I performed the last spell I was still wearing the cursed amulet that was sapping my energy. I am now free of it and my power is as it was before I was cursed. I trust my strength. I know I can do this. Please have faith in me. I will pass this trial so that we may gain the allies we need for the battles ahead"

To Keith he moved his hand from shoulder to cheek, brushing the beading of tears that had unbeknown to the wolf begun to cluster on his lashes "I haven't failed you yet have I, Keith? Remember the Banshee's tests? I passed them all, did I not? I will not leave your side, believe in me"

Both wolves exhaled almost simultaneously knowing they could not argue with the vampire when he had made his mind up. Allura gave Lance a punch in his shoulder, not enough to truly hurt him but to sting for a moment "You'd BETTER come back to us, I'm not losing one of my best fighters!" she remarked in a slightly wobbly emotional voice.

Keith nodded "Right, if you die, I'm going to kill you". 

Lance made a confused face "That doesn't even..." 

Keith gripped his wrist with a fiery stare "I said what I said, I will come to the damn afterlife and kick your ass if I have to...." 

Lance swallowed and nodded "Right then... I'll be sure to come back safe!". He turned to Romelle and gestured ahead "After you then..."


	8. The Challenge of the Elven Kingdom Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam decides Lance shouldn't be going it alone and issues his own challenge to the Elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry more build-up to the actual action. I was going to have this chapter be the challenge itself but then I was dissatisfied with how little role the others were playing in this fic and how it was becoming too Lance centric, so I threw Adam a bone and let him become joint hero of this arc. As for Keith and Allura they will get their chance to shine too so stay tuned :)
> 
> This chapter dedicated to @onedumblesbian on Twitter who bolstered my confidence and allowed me to start writing again <3

Before Lance could fully exit the hall Adam stepped forward clearing his throat, not looking angry but very determined "Pardon the intrusion, but I am also a witch, and therefore considered your 'enemy'. If Lance must pay his dues for his heritage then surely I should also?"

Romelle glanced indecisively from the bespectacled witch to the Queen as if gauging her reaction to this.

Luxia quirked a brow "And why would you feel the need to volunteer yourself when your 'companion' has already offered himself for the task? Aren't you witches all self-serving power-hungry types that would happily back-stab your own brother or sister to further yourselves?"

Adam's eye twitched a little "You seem to be grossly misinformed Madam" he purposefully didn't give the other her royal title to demonstrate a return for the insult she had placed on his people.

"Witches are clan based. We are almost always faithful to our own blood. Those corrupted by Zarkon do not deserve the name witch, they have defiled their own blood-lines with the dark magicks they have practised. It is the highest insult to compare them to us, so if you don't mind I will be clearing our name if that is what this comes down to"

The golden brows twitched erratically on the honeyed skin, as if prepared to fight any retaliation on the matter.

Lance hesitated, he had been about to speak to Adam and say he didn't need to risk himself, that he would manage it. But the other witch made a damn good point. Those witches weren't like the witches Lance had been raised by and around. They were a twisted dark part of their history but not something that couldn't be grown past and developed from.

Luxia was silent for some moments and Romelle, Florona and Plaxum all held their breath expecting some epic explosion at the witch's sheer cheek. But then oddly she began laughing, softly at first then very loudly

"You people have passion I will give you that. I have not seen such spirit in many an age. Very well if you wish to jump like lemmings in a group I shall not deny you the chance. Go, prove your righteousness if you must. It makes very little difference in the end. One enemy dead. Two enemies dead. All the better for us!"

"I choose to take that as a challenge" Adam stuck his chin out defiantly "And we are nobody's entertainment. You will eat your words I hope when ultimately we are victorious!"

Allura face palmed at all the needless drama whilst Coran tilted his head "Are you quite sure you want to do this? It's very brave to offer yourself to support young Lance but..."

"Lance is incidental to this. These elves have insulted my heritage, I will prove they are wrong or I can never feel worthy to stand by Shiro's side in the afterlife" Adam growled, his game face on.

Keith stood fidgeting uncomfortably, part of him wanted to also speak out on behalf of the witches. But that meant accepting his own muddled heritage of being part witch and accepting that his own people had killed his brother and tortured Adam. It was a shame his pride still wouldn't allow him fully to accept.

Lance gripped his forearm "Keep the others safe, there's no saying that the elves won't betray the group whilst its strongest warriors are distracted, I'm relying on you to have my back in this. I need your strength" he remarked

Keith nodded reluctantly. He wanted to be going with the vampire more than anything, was still terrified that more harm would befall him. But Lance was relying on him. He didn't want to fail the other's faith in him.

Allura sniffed muttering to herself "It's like he thinks I can't defend my own group..." to which Coran tried to soothe her "I'm quite sure that's not what he's saying My Lady, rather that as the diplomatic face for this deal, it is better that you don't have to dirty your hands on such tasks"

Allura sighed "Well any future challenges I shall be taking on myself. This is MY war and I am NOT a delicate flower to be protected. Now Keith, come along and stop pining please, it's bad form for a were to mope like a domestic dog after its lost owner" she placed a firm but gentle hand at the younger wolf's back guiding him away to follow Plaxum to the chambers they would be waiting in whilst the two witches faced the challenge ahead.

Lance and Adam followed Romelle out of the main hall. As they passed through the elven village again, this time there were more people, watching them curiously, interested in who would be stupid enough to face one of their Queen's challenges.

Adam still had his cranky pants on so Lance placed a hand on his forearm "I know you're righteously mad because of the insults, believe me I'm angry too, but this tension won't make for good magic, so you'll have to try and chill out a bit before we get there" he reminded the older witch gently

Adam made an annoyed sound knowing the younger witch was right, and focused on his meditative breathing instead, thinking of Shiro as he did so whispering "Takashi please forgive me for taking these risks, but I want to make things right. What happened to us cannot be allowed to pass for anyone else"

A small ray of sunlight warmed his face, a stirring of breeze seeming to give the reply to his worries, and an infusion of strength to face the perils ahead.


	9. The Challenge of the Elven Kingdom Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Adam finally go to begin the challenge but all may not be as it seems. Keith bonds with the team more over his concerns for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof churning out chapters for 3 fics is not an easy feat (if you haven't yet please check out my other ongoing fics 'Shining Armour' a Prince Keith, Knight Lance Klance fic and 'Cannon-Shot to the Heart (and You're to Blame) a Pirate Klance fic) but I managed to find a little time to update this one too. At the moment the schedule for this fic is at least one update a month but I will try to boost it to 2 if possible. 
> 
> Many thanks to those of you leaving feedback recently it helps so much as it motivates me to write more! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little bit longer than normal!

When once more the two chosen challengers had been lead back through the caverns behind the waterfall, out to the forest beyond, they were met with the troll Shay.

Only this time she was not alone, joined by her imposing and far less friendly sibling.

By the uncomfortable expression on the troll girl's stony face, she had clearly been subject to a lot of grief for her earlier transgressions in helping them, and Lance gave her a sorrowful look of his own, sorry to be the reason for such family strife.

He locked orbs with the bigger troll, who stared at him with unbridled hatred clear even in those roughly hewn features.

Romelle cleared her throat, evidently also unnerved by the standoff between witch and troll.

"Trolls Rax and Shay, as loyal servants of the elven kingdom, you are to lead these ones to the Garden of Stones. This task is decreed by order of Queen Luxia, and will test the loyalty and strength of these two witches. It is also punishment to yourselves for failing to adequately protect our borders, and assisting potential enemies. Do this, and your honour shall be restored"

Rax shot his sister a dirty look which made it obvious he was blaming her for this, but knelt his giant body in respect to the small elf.

"As the Queen orders, so shall it be done"

Fierce yellow eyes shot to Shay prompting her, and she knelt also repeating the words

"As the Queen orders, so shall it be done"

Lance couldn't help but frown at the balance of power between elves and trolls, brother and sister. Strong creatures like trolls could flatten little elves no matter how much magical power they had, and yet they allowed themselves to be treated like second class servants and have rude remarks made about their intelligence. 

Lance could definitely relate on that count of being viewed as less because of what he was.

He knew Hunk especially would be upset seeing his new friend suffer.

Taking a step forward, despite the piercing stares of Romelle and Rax on him, he reached up a smaller hand to touch the large rocky fist of the troll girl

"You have suffered by the actions of our ancestors. Allow us to put things right, and restore your loved ones to you"

Shay lifted her head staring at the witch-turned-vampire's gentle expression and bright blue orbs, lifting a stony fingertip to lightly pet the other's head sending his hat askew.

"Witch or not. I know a good soul when I see one. I have faith in you Lance"

Lance offered her a fanged but earnest smile "Trust also in Adam, he too wishes to clear his name from the dark legacy of our people"

Adam nodded carefully evading Rax to move to stand beside his younger companion.

"That is true, I also have been a victim of those bad witches, who cursed me and killed my loved one. I will not be associated with their sin. Allow us to cleanse the dark magics performed here and restore the balance"

Shay was about to speak again but she was interrupted by the gruff mistrustful tones of Rax

"So you say, but witches all have silver tongues and often speak honeyed lies, I will believe nothing until I see it with my own eyes"

Romelle nodded her agreement to this "As it should be. Your judgement should remain impartial and not coloured by affection"

Lance sighed to himself, hoping this trying period of doubt and mistrust could be overcome soon. It was emotionally exhausting to be constantly treated as the villain.

Rax and Shay rose to their feet again and began to lead the way back across the swamps (lifting the smaller party members of course) and towards the mountain once again.

Lance was surprised when they ended up back in the icy cave he had taken shelter in, during the initial ascent up the mountain. This didn't look like a 'garden'....

Sensing the smaller being's confusion Shay gently explained "This mountain is under a curse, nothing grows at its peak and its always icy regardless of the season. Part of the witches' spell made it so. Our brethren are trapped within the mountain and the entryway is here"

Rax made an unpleasant grim parody of a smile, smug to the nth degree "What think you of the challenge now witch? Not so easy is it? The strongest of your kind placed this spell here and even Queen Luxia herself lacks the power to undo the spell. You will fail here and be rightfully executed for your lies and deceit!"

Shay immediately tried to scold her brother "Rax don't be so spiteful! You knew this was an impossible task. The Queen has cruelly tricked these travellers giving them a challenge they cannot pass, do not make it worse for them!"

Lance spoke up to prevent the siblings fighting "It is a tough feat we are faced with, I will not lie. But we have successfully undone curses of equal power and potency before. I have faith we can do so again... Adam are you with me?"

The sandy haired witch nodded, feeling his gut churn with anxiety but determination keeping him going "As I said before I could never show my face in the after life with Shiro if I did not do all I could to remove this black mark on our clan's history. If this spell ends up being the last spell we do, at least we will know we go with souls free of the weight of sin"

Lance grit his teeth "Let us pray to the spirits then that we do not perish in this attempt. I made Keith a promise..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the elven village Keith was working himself up into a frenzy pacing up and down in the quarters they had been assigned to. He just couldn't relax, wanting to have faith in Lance but being unable to stop picturing all the times he'd been hurt before

The banshees challenges, the church, every time that damned necklace had tightened around his throat, even worst of all that morning where he'd not woken up and Keith's heart had shattered in the knowledge he had passed on.

He couldn't go through that again. He just couldn't!

Allura tried to console the young were, telling him that Lance wouldn't want to hurt him that way, and that he had Adam with him who was older and more sensible and would act as a guide to prevent him being too reckless.

Keith stared at her his red-violet eyes filling with tears "That only makes it worse. Adam loved my brother so he's like kin to me.... I would lose two loved ones in one fell sweep if anything were to happen to them. And I don't trust those elves. If they have magic why didn't they face this challenge? It has to be severe if even they couldn't do it. They are trying to undermine us Allura! I'm not stupid!"

Pidge popped up between them, surprisingly taking an interest in this emotional display despite proclaiming many many times that they had no interest in being nice to others "Allura has a point two heads are better than one, even two stupid heads. If they can't do the spell at the least perhaps they can manage to escape. We should think of an escape plan ourselves, as a plan B you know?"

Allura nodded "I want to have faith in potential allies, but these elves really haven't given us much to work with, it would be prudent to have some sort of plan in place in the event that things go awry"

Pidge rolled their eyes "So many unnecessary words. Simplify girl! Elves are shady and we've gotta be prepared. That's all you need to know" they commented.

Hunk looked uncertain "I trust Shay, I know she'd help us" he countered stubbornly. Matt snickered "That's because you have the hots for her" 

Pidge stomped over and kicked their sibling in the kneecap "Don't be a jerk, cheesebrain"

Matt blinked "But we're demons. Being jerks is second nature to us. Hell, it's first nature"

"Yeah but these guys are different okay, they're too innocent to prank. It's no fun" Pidge argued awkwardly colour flushing their cheeks at having to explain why they a demon didn't want to act demonic

Hunk patted the smaller creatures shoulder "Appreciated Pidge, thanks for having my back. Lets just wait and see what happens, but try and keep our eyes peeled for potential escape routes whilst we do it"

The group nodded agreement, Allura taking Keith's hand gently "Come on, lets just sit and rest a little and think as a group. Lance is strong we've seen that. He's survived a lot of things that have been thrown his way. Lets believe that the spirits are looking out for him"

Keith wiped his eyes and nodded, tail swishing "I.... I guess..." he let himself be towed, the group moving to let him into the centre so he'd feel better with lots of warm caring bodies around him comforting him. This group really was just like a family now. And it made it all the more painful that two of their number were missing

Glancing at the ceiling the young wolf murmured "Shiro if you can hear me, please watch out for them, bring them back to us...". 

Allura closed her eyes adding her prayer "Father, if you can lend your power to the spirits please do, these people fight in your name to restore your honour. Keep them safe"

Keith flashed her a grateful smile, they had began their relationship fighting and arguing but now Allura was like a sister to him and it strengthened his heart to know she was here alongside him.


	10. The Challenge of the Elven Kingdom Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Adam tackle Haggar's weather spell and try and find a way to continue their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter flowed a lot more easily than the last and I'm quite pleased with the level of action in this scene. There'll be more explanation/exposition on the whole Shiro thing later but for now all you need to know is he's acting on behalf of the Spirits to help the group. And he cannot stay in the physical realm for long. This arc is about halfway done, possibly a couple more chapters to get through reanimating the trolls, then return to the elven village for whatever comes next. Hope you stay tuned for the continuing adventures!

With Rax gloating outside the cave and Shay wringing her stony hands guiltily, Lance and Adam went forward to face the monumental task ahead of them.

First things first the weather spell that was causing constant winter. That was the toughie, but it needed to be fixed before they could proceed further, not least because Adam wasn't immune to the cold like Lance and already shivering and huddling into himself.

Lance tried to request Shay to help them by fetching certain things they needed but Rax refused to let her and kept sneering that they needed to do it ALL by themselves or the test wouldn't count. Really? He knew the troll's head was made of stone but was his brain full of rocks too?

Shaking his head Lance fetched the necessary components himself, wishing he'd thought to pack proper spell-casting equipment before he'd left home, or at least reminded Adam to grab some when they'd been in the Undead village. 

Still the Spirits of Nature had provided some natural substitutes that he could use if he properly cleansed them and imbued them with power. The preparation could take longer than the spell itself if done properly and Rax was obviously getting impatient, stomping up and down outside and pouting and folding his craggy forearms, trying to jibe them with taunts

"Just hurry up and give up so I can throw you off the mountain by way of execution and get back to my duties" he snapped irritably

Adam opened his mouth to retort in kind but Lance held up his hand "We will not give up so easily, just because the spell is difficult doesn't mean it is impossible. I promise to give my utmost effort to the task before I'd ever throw in the towel. Considering these are your relatives, one would think you would want to encourage our success, not expect our failure?"

Blue eyes pierced the sullen yellow ones the stare down intended to meet the psychological challenge and show the troll they would not be intimidated. The troll snorted muttering brattishly "Why would I waste my time hoping for the impossible. You cannot undo this spell. Haggar herself cast it"

Lance smiled determinedly at those words "Then I am uniquely qualified as her descendant to do it. For the honour of my clan and the future of those I will one day lead, I will right the wrongs that she cast. Besides this is not my first time encountering a curse of hers. You may find I know a lot more about her spells than you think"

Rax scrunched up his already craggy features with displeasure but couldn't muster a comeback to that claim beyond sulkily muttering "You'll fail. They always fail" and going to sit on the ledge in a huff.

Shay peered in anxiously "Are you sure you'll be able to undo it? It's a severe spell and already your companion looks unwell..."

Adam snorted defiantly in spite of his chattering teeth and reddened nose "It w-will... t-t-take... m-more... than a... little f-frostbite... to s-s-stop... me... M-Madam... I sw-swore... to T-Takashi's... s-soul.. that I w-would... t-take w-whatever... ch-challenges were.. thrown m-my w-way... to d-defeat his m-m-murderers... and I w-will do.. j-just that! If I s-stumbled... at the f-f-first... hu-hurdle, w-what... k-kind of w-w-witch... would I b-be?"

Lance sighed at his partner's stubbornness unclasping his cloak and draping it over the other man's shoulders for extra warmth. He didn't need it as a vampire. Granted now the curse was broken he could FEEL warmth and cold but it still wasn't a danger to him and a little discomfort never got in the way of his intents before, and it wouldn't now.

With the components set up between them, Lance settled reaching for Adam's hands, linking their energy and also using his power to support the mortal witch's life-force, Adam's hands already felt like chunks of ice in spite of the extra warmth of the cloak and he knew they would have to act fast.

He went through the usual summoning of the spirits and called upon the power of the mountain itself and the life-forces of the inhabitants both flora and fauna to lend their strength, he would not take so much as to endanger a single life, but any boost they could get was going to be needed with a spell of this magnitude. 

Deftly nimble fingers traced sigils, prompting Adam to clunkily move his half-frozen digits to trace them also, the circle they had drawn glowed half blue on Lance's side and half golden-yellow on Adam's side, under each gathered 'ingredient' a point of light like a star formed a constellation across the centre of the circle.

Lance called upon the power of his ancestors next, feeling the rich history of witches dating back to the founders of the clans, flooding through his veins, blue light glowed from his eyes, seeing Adam's glow a little more dulled as his connection wasn't as pure as Lance's bloodline but still potent enough for his own personal history.

Lance then began to channel those summoned powers into each component of the circle, speaking alternately in the common tongue and in a much more ancient witch dialect. Adam followed a little more haltingly due to the condition of his body but with as much accuracy as he was physically capable of.

A large swirling black maelstrom formed above the peak of the mountain, lightning clashing down along with fierce hailstones. The spell was trying to fight back against their attempts to purify it. 

Lance felt Adam jerk in his grip and almost fall, and gripped the others wrists even more tightly willing him not to break the circle. Clearly the other witch was in pain, trembling as if each lash of lightning was striking his body and not just clashing against the stones outside.

Lance intensified his will, fighting back against the evil magic of Haggar's spell, in his mind's eye he was facing the witch herself, circling each other, powers at the ready to end the other with a strike

"You will never measure up to me boy. I founded the witch clan, the spirits power is purest in me. You are tainted by mingling of the bloodline with humans, diluted over generations. You cannot hope to defeat my power!" the hallucinated Haggar snarled at him, leering in a way that only brought disgust to Lance's mind. How had the spirits ever seen fit to bless something this twisted, selfish and cruel?

"I defeated your spells once before, I can do it again. You do not frighten me. As a child you were the bogey under my bed, the threat of what would happen if I strayed from the path. But I am grown now. I am already a man, and soon I will lead our clan back from the path of ruin you herded us down, and to salvation"

"You have fire in your spirit child, but it's not enough. You only got lucky with the amulet. This spell is stronger. It will break you. Starting with your companion!"

Lance heard Adam cry out in pain, his gaze darting to him and seeing his golden light was in flames, the unholy glow wreathing him burning at his robes. He would die if it wasn't stopped. But stopping to put out the flames meant breaking the spell and they wouldn't have the power for another attempt!

Lance scrunched his eyes shut, whispering pleas to the spirits to not let his happen, to save Adam and let their spell be successful.

Suddenly there was a brightness in the circle, a blinding white light and within the silhouette of a man, tall and statuesque with white hair and white clothes that seemed to shine with their own light, his eyes were whited out, but judging by the raised canine ears atop his head, wolf tail and paw-like feet he was a were. Lance squinted... could this be 'Shiro'?

The figure frowned at Adam, reaching out to touch him and caress his burned skin, the motion instantly dousing the flames, he gently ran shining fingers through the singed charred brown hair and gradually the soot fell away revealing unblemished features beneath.

Lance felt he was witnessing a miracle. This was an actual Spirit in the flesh (so to speak), a creature that the humans called 'angels'. He didn't dare utter a sound, barely managing to hold onto the spell and not let what he was witnessing disrupt his focus too much. It was hard because this was definitely a shocking thing to witness first hand!

When Adam was healed again, his eyes fluttered open the tawny coloured orbs shining with a new light and power as if he had been suffused with strength by the visitation of the spirit. His lips moved, clearly speaking words but it was as if it were in a separate space to Lance, he could not hear what was said between witch and spirit, only that Adam looked sad but determined when finally the glowing being vacated the circle and it was just them once more.

With Adam renewed they went back to the challenge, fighting with more determination now. Adam seemed protected against the cold this time and much more alert and focused. It was good because Lance was feeling his own reserves starting to drain now from holding strong magic active so long. 

The spell continued and Lance struck a blow of his own against Haggar's dark magic, feeling it recoil from the strength of their renewed magic. Haggar may have been chosen by the spirits but now thanks to the intervention of the spirits, their own power had been fortified to the same level!

More strikes and the black evil aura cleared further, the image of Haggar in his mind struggling now against the combined power of the two witches. Eventually another lightning strike signalled the end of the battle with Haggar retreating once more and the storm of hail outside ceased, the black clouds dissipating as the sun began to come out.

Rax startled in surprise that the snow and winter winds had ceased and blinked at the warmth and sunshine filtering down from the skies as if it were some sort of illusion or trick, Shay began to clap joyfully, the sound of heavy stone palms hitting together like rumbling thunder

"Hooray they did it! They did it! I knew they would! Oh I just knew it!"

Rax pulled a face "They've only done half the task sister. Our brethren are still trapped below spelled to statues of stone. They surely cannot muster the power to complete the task after using so much magic already...", but even his sulky negative tone, held a note of wonder and doubt, as if he wasn't so certain anymore of the outcome.

Lance glanced to Adam as if to check silently if he was ready to go on, the tawny-haired male nodding and straightening his spectacles. Lance turned to the two trolls

"Alright the weather spell is done. What now?" he inquired, directing the question more at Shay as he trusted he would get an honest answer from her.

"You need to open the way down to the cavern below" the she-troll rumbled sounding uncertain "At least that's what I was told. I know our people are down there"

Lance nodded standing up dusting off his hands, the movement made him momentarily giddy, he'd used a lot of power and could do with recharging his magics, but there wasn't time for that now. Their lives and the lives of their companions back in the Elven village depended on their success here.

He moved around the cave trying to examine their surroundings for anything that looked like an entrance. It would take some time for all the ice and snow to melt naturally, even with the spell ended and the sun out, and any spell to hurry it along would result in flooding which could be destructive to the natural habitats, and one thing Lance had always been strongly impressed-upon with magic, was that you didn't unnecessarily hurt living things if possible. You took only what could be replenished and you thanked the nature Spirits for the sacrifice.

One thing that did stand out to him was the strange mound of stones at the centre of the cave, he'd overlooked it when they'd first camped out here as a group, because everyone was cold and exhausted, but they seemed stacked rather too conveniently to be naturally occurring. 

He stooped going around the mound carefully, giving investigative pokes and prods. The rocks seemed sealed together by the ice, but perhaps with a little bit of concentrated magic....

He cracked his knuckles and focused his energy bringing warmth to his fingertips. Fire magic was always something unstable with him. He worked much better with water and ice but as a clan leader he could work with all the elements to some degree. Add to the fact that fire was somewhat deadly to vampires and that tended to deter him practising much with the element.

Instead of flames he pictured warmth and light like the sun. That first sunrise he'd seen after being cured of the cursed amulet. The warmth of Keith snuggled close to him. The feeling of happiness of being in love with the werewolf... 

Gradually light came to his fingertips, shining blue like moonlight before shifting to golden hues. It was obviously this was not his natural element, by the way he struggled and huffed for breath, feeling the beginnings of a nasty migraine stabbing behind his temples. 

"Come on... focus..." he coached himself, grateful when Adam crossed and placed his palm over the back of the shaking hand to lend his own magic to ground and stabilise the other witch. A thin beam of light like the sun being reflected from a magnifying glass shone from Lance's fingertips, he directed it at the cracks, melting the ice to loosen the stones, huffing to Adam "Go... pull the stones loose.... I'll manage here..."

Adam nodded releasing his hand-hold on Lance's brown hand and moving to separate the stones. Without Adam's support the hand wavered more, trembling under the pressure, the pain of focusing making the other dizzy, but still he endured, refusing to fail when everyone was depending on him.

When the mound of stones had been shifted there was a circular carved stone marked with sigils in the floor. Lance dropped the melting spell, shielding his eyes and kneeling for a moment to try and recover his strength. Spirits, his head hurt... 

Shay rumbled worriedly "Are you hurt?" but as well-intentioned as she was her voice was too loud by nature and boomed in Lance's ears, he sucked in his breath, wondering if his skull was literally splitting in two as it felt like it was.

Adam moved to crouch by the other "Alright... take it easy, we can take a small breather before continuing. If that's alright with our captor?" he raised his voice a little to direct the question at Rax who was still sulking

The troll opened his mouth no doubt to make a snotty comment but Shay grumbled at him "Don't you dare be mean brother, they're working really hard to help us. Most would have given up by now, if this doesn't prove their intentions are pure I don't know what would! You must wait!"

Rax protested "Queen Luxia wants us to be done quickly, you know her orders...." he began

Shay bunched up her rocky fists, narrowing golden eyes, and setting her jaw firmly "Oh BOTHER to her orders. This is about OUR people Rax. Our Mom and Dad and our siblings. Haven't you missed them? How long have we had to depend on the elves hand-outs because we were alone and desperate. If we were braver we would have resolved this ourselves by now. Instead we show ingratitude when kind souls agree to help us. They need to be allowed to rest. The elf queen can wait for once!"

Rax blinked, obviously startled by his docile sibling suddenly going off on one, and scratched the back of his head. She made a good point. The safety of their people was more important than obeying the elves, and these two witches had come the closest to their desired reunion with their loved ones. 

Grumbling he grunted "Fine" and shifted off further down the mountain to sulk down there. Shay crouched by the cave opening "Will he be alright? Does he need anything?"

Adam checked over Lance "He just needs a bit of rest, maybe some fresh spring water would be of use. Could you get a little?" he asked this mostly just to make the troll girl leave for a bit because he could tell her loud voice was hurting Lance's sensitive ears.

Shay nodded and ambled off to carry out the task, when her heavy footsteps had faded and the cave was quiet again except for the slow drip of melting ice, Adam gently eased the other boy to sit, easing off his hat and running his hand lightly over his forehead, drawing a few sigils to try and ease the pain 

"You put yourself in a Sensory Overload didn't you? You shouldn't push it so hard... well we can take a little break now, so make the most of it to recharge"

Lance managed a weak nod, god he was tired... just a few minutes rest... then he had to continue... he couldn't wait too long, who knew what the elves were doing to Keith and the others whilst they were away... he had to continue soon... he just.... needed to close his eyes for just a minute...

Adam settled next to the dozing boy as he seemed to drift into an exhausted sleep, gently manoeuvring the head to rest in his lap as he petted the brown hair gently with an almost parental instinct 

"You're a good kid Lance.... I really believe with you leading our clan, we'll redeem ourselves and finally leave these Dark Ages we've been cursed with... get some rest, you've earned it.."


	11. The Challenge of the Elven Kingdom Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does his usual reckless idiot moves to try and cast a spell alone. Romelle changes her POV and decides to help Adam rescue his dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I know, another challenge chapter this arc is going on forever. I'm sorry. I'm trying not to make it drag but I also don't want to rush the storyline either. This should be near the end though, next chapter will cover the trolls awakening and them heading back to the group to find out what the deal is with Queen Luxia.
> 
> Anyway here's some art I drew and coloured of our little witchpire Lance being pretty and magical. I hope you like it, and if anyone feels like drawing fan art themselves, please knock yourselves out, I'm always delighted and hugely flattered :D

Lance eventually stirred from his exhausted slumber about an hour later, and almost immediately panicked about doing so, hoping he hadn't just condemned the others for failing to do the task within allotted time. 

Adam and Shay however were quick to reassure him, the giant troll-woman offering him two huge cupped handfuls of chilled cold super fresh mountain spring water, golden eyes bearing no pupils and yet somehow still showing emotions and definite concern for the witchpire.

Lance accepted a little of the water to freshen himself up and made a mental note that he'd been to refuel properly with fruit later to be back up to peak health once more. 

With the break giving them time to replenish a little of their magical energies they began to tackle the carved floor stone and its symbols. 

Lance could tell it was written in an archaic witch tongue using an alphabet that had long since passed out of use with modern-day witches, but although he'd always thirsted for knowledge as a young witch and read a lot of the old tomes that his peers wouldn't touch for various superstitious reasons (something he learned not to do the hard way via the curse!), he ultimately wasn't able to translate the stones meaning, scrubbing his clawed fingertips through his bangs frustratedly

Adam had read a little more of the old texts whilst trying to find cures for his former zombie state, but he could only piece together enough to give them the words 'Many Coloured Light' which made no sense.

They sat working their brains trying to decipher it. Rax definitely wasn't helping. He'd come back from sulking further down the mountain and was back to jeering and mocking them and being thoroughly irritating.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you couldn't ever rely on witches! All flash and no substance! Always full of lies! We should never have trusted them. They won't be able to remove Haggar's spell!"

Lance was very frustrated and quite tempted to be very impolite to Rax and tell him in no uncertain terms where he could stuff his opinions, but he didn't want to scare or alienate Shay and give her reason to doubt them, so he kept his lip buttoned.

Although he'd slept enough that he was no longer likely to faint, he hadn't fully replenished his reserves and it was manifesting in a bad headache that was continuing on from the sharp piercing pain he'd felt earlier. This sort of stress was only making the ache worse.

He gazed up at the roof of the cave trying to flex the crick in his neck and alleviate some of the pressure. That was when he noticed there was a small hole in the roof of the cave that had up to this point been mostly blocked by the thick ice, but with his early fire spell to melt the icy blocks covering the stone, some of the rising steam had thawed this hole too, allowing a thin beam of light to shine through onto the stone.

He stared at it considerately. Many coloured lights. Was there a way they could maybe shine such a light on the symbols? But it was just plain light right now. How could they make it Many Coloured?

He remembered abruptly that light refracts like a prism and creates rainbows if you shine it through a crystal. Hm but did they have any crystals to hand....

He looked at Adam's glasses. Would those work? He lunged forward in the momentum of the concept and snatched them from the other's face with a quick "Sorry, one second..." the other witch yelping in surprise as his method of vision was taken from him. Lance winced, he'd have to apologise for his rudeness later

He held the lenses at an angle under the beam of light, tilting them this way and that until they created a prismatic effect. He was just thankful that witches spectacles were made from proper crystal not the substances that mortals used. 

Supposedly the idea was crystals could be imbued with magic so it was like having a portable store of power at your fingertips, and also they could be enchanted to keep headaches and the like at bay. Perhaps he should invest in a pair at some point for that reason. 

Ahh! But those sorts of ruminations aside, he had rainbow light now! Directing the fractals of multi-hued light over each symbol he saw them glow and fade briefly under exposure to the light. 

Hmm but just doing them in sequence from first to last produced no result beyond aforementioned pretty but useless glowing. There had to be a pattern. 

He examined the symbols carefully. Each one was carved into the stone circle's plate, but also filled with a coloured crystal. Perhaps he had to shine the light over the colours in sequence of the rainbow? Surely it wasn't that simple...

But sure enough going from Red through the colours to Violet, caused the stone to make a grinding sound as it spun 180 degrees and indented as though some sort of machinery were lowering it into whatever chamber lay beneath.

Quickly handing Adam's glasses back to him he stood and moved to stand on the lowering plate. It could only fit one person on it though, so Adam was forced to remain in the chamber above

The elder witch called down warily "Be careful Lance, don't overdo it, remember you're still weak"

Lance called up "Yeah, I'll try, let me see what we're dealing with first..." and summoned a little light spell to try and illuminate the dark chamber he was now standing in.

Enormous statues seemed to fill the room, their bodies in positions of slumber, craggy limbs tightly enclosed around themselves so if one didn't know better they would assume they were weirdly carved pillars.

Lance knew better. These were the missing trolls. They were bigger even than Rax and Shay which showed that the trolls he'd thought were fully grown were actually only adolescents by their species standards!

He rubbed his chin in thought. Now what. The platform was already down here with him and he couldn't send it up again to fetch Adam. Did this mean this part of the spell was only meant for one person?

Adam seemed to read his mind and his intentions and began shaking his head "Don't even think of trying to free them alone Lance! It's too much power drain for just once person and you've already been weakened once! If you collapse I won't be able to help you this time!"

Lance sighed "I know, I promised Keith and Allura I wouldn't be reckless this time, but... I don't know what else we can do. This cavern is clearly set up for just one witch to use. It's a question of if my power can rival Haggar's or not. And we've already banished her once..."

"But that was with 2 of us, AND Shiro's spirit helping us! It was a miracle Lance, you can't hope for a second miracle so close after the first! You could really die doing this!"

"If I fail the test everyone dies Adam, you included. My choices aren't that optimistic, either I risk death alone or everyone is guaranteed death. The only thing prolonged is when it happens. I can't leave Keith and the others in peril like that. Even if it's dumb and dangerous. I love him too much to let him come to harm. If I have to take that chance myself, then promises or not, I will every time"

"Ugh! You're so stubborn! Do you think Keith wants to live without you? I've seen the way that wolf pines like a domesticated puppy after you, you've truly enchanted his heart you know? Honestly those brothers are so alike. Shiro was a lovesick puppy after me too and I got us both killed or cursed and I've never forgiven myself for it..."

"Then you understand I can't let Keith get killed! I have vampiric strength, perhaps I'll last a little longer than a standard witch... I have to try Adam, please... let me at least try..."

The bespectacled witch sighed, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose "Are you really going to listen to me whether I tell you yes or no? Why are you so in love with throwing yourself in danger? Is it because of all the racial stereotyping that says you're a bad person for being a witch? You don't have to keep trying to prove yourself Lance. I know I said I wanted to come along to do just that, but there's limitations where I draw the line to protect my own safety, and I'm not ashamed of that. I can't prove my worth at all if I'm dead, and neither can you..."

Lance was quiet for some minutes before replying softly "I'm going to be Clan Leader some day Adam, I have more resting on my shoulders, more expectations. I have to amend for so much..." he sounded almost sad about it

Adam scoffed, clearly annoyed "No you don't. Honestly Spirits damn the ones who want to try and bury you in guilt for the past, you owe the doubters nothing. You don't have to endanger yourself to try and support them. Trying to please those types of people only results in you becoming their slave and them constantly increasing the demand. It's a fruitless and futile exercise"

Lance bit his lip, he knew what Adam was saying was right, was important, he wanted to listen to him, really he did, but they were running out of time and he was just too afraid of the consequences of failing this task, of being responsible for Keith and the others being killed.

"I'm sorry Adam..." he spoke softly almost barely above a whisper, the distance meaning Adam had to strain to hear the words amidst the echoes of the vast cavern "I have no choice" he finished and began to walk determinedly away from the hole.

Adam called after him, calling his name, pleading with him not to be reckless and kill himself, but he had made up his mind. It was always better for him to suffer than anyone else. Even if Keith was really mad at him for it. He'd rather he was mad and alive than the alternative.

Adam meanwhile on the surface was trembling with fury and fear, watching someone willingly sacrifice themselves like this was too much, not after he'd watched Shiro die terribly, he curled against the pile of shifted stones and wept, cursing as he did so "Damned Idiot!"

Footsteps echoed as someone else entered the cave, too light to belong to a troll. He looked up to see the elf Romelle had returned her rubine eyes regarding the stricken witch in cool contemplation

"I have come to see if you have completed the task or failed. Be aware that the consequences of failure are condemnation to Death"  
Adam looked at her as if she had just spat on the grave of a dearly departed relative "Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? A young witch just consigned himself to an assured death for you damn elves and you're here to threaten us and make light of our actions?!"

He was on his feet in moments too fast for the elf to load her bow and defend herself, shoving her back against the cavern walls "How dare you come here and spout that crap. You never wanted us to pass this test did you? You wanted us to fail to validate killing us out of xenophobic racist hatred. We made a mistake ever coming here and asking you people for help. You're bigger monsters than any vampire! All that holier than thou bullcrap!" he was shaking, red-rimmed eyes glaring at her with the fire of a thousand suns, so furious

Romelle was shaken, she'd never seen anyone show so much passion towards a member of their clan. In elf customs everyone was very detached, even in family units, they didn't 'waste emotions' as the Queen called it. Now that she thought about it she could never remember why. And a vague tickling at the back of her head reminded her that it had not always been this way. Hadn't their people once been more joyful lively and caring?

"You.... truly care for your clansman?" she choked out between the pressing hold the incensed witch had on her  
Adam barked back angrily "Of course I do! Any normal person would care about a companion they've travelled with, who has had their back and has been like a family member. Lance is almost like a little brother to me now. I don't want to see him die!"

Romelle replied haltingly "Then... there is a way you can save him..."

Adam regarded her suspiciously "And what's that? Or are you just trying to trick me to let you go, so you can put an iron bolt in me?" He'd already espied the fact that  
Romelle's crossbow was fitted with iron, a substance that was toxic to witches and would ensure death no matter where it penetrated.

Romelle shook her head "You are right, things are wrong here... I cannot place exactly what happened to our people... but things were different... I think perhaps someone has spelled us to shut out our memories and keep us docile... that will require investigation later. But for now if you want to prevent your friend's death, you have to trust me!"

Adam hesitated, his rage was still pulsing strongly through his veins, the adrenaline making him want to kick or punch something, but he knew if he didn't act Lance was going to die for sure.

"Fine. On 3 I'll let you go, but I swear if you try to shoot me it'll be the last thing you ever do..."

He released the elf after a countdown, hands immediately up to cast a defensive shield, but he didn't need to because as promised Romelle wasn't attacking. She moved towards the hole and uttered something in the elven speech pointing her finger at the stones they began to levitate one by one and place themselves in formation of a narrow staircase from the top of the hole to the cavern below 

"Elven magic is elemental based and these stones count as earth manipulation. But I cannot hold them for long so follow me quickly!"

Adam didn't need a second prompting, grabbing his supplies he scurried after her down the precarious path being laid out. He noticed as he passed a step it was removed behind him to form the next step ahead of Romelle, as there were not enough stones to make the whole distance down to the cavern floor. It was startling to say the least!

When they reached the cavern floor Adam immediately moved to start calling for Lance, but Romelle stopped him "If he is as stubborn as you say, then alerting him to your presence will only give him time to resist us. We must find the Balmeran Stone, it is the communal heart and life-source of the troll people. We can affect them from there"

Adam bit his lip but nodded following the elf through the dark area. It seemed elves also had the ability to see in the dark because Romelle's steps never faltered even once, whilst Adam squinted in the darkness and had to keep dodging stalagmites that burst from the cave floor like giant teeth of some beast's mouth. The rustling and soft squeaking he could hear also alerted him there may be a colony of bats in here.

Finally they reached the stone but it seemed Lance had also located this place, Spirits only knew how, and had connected one hand to it whilst he channelled his magic, his aura glowing and flashing like the lights of the Aurora Borealis in the human world, eyes fully glowing a pupil-less blue shade and hat toppled from his head to hang from it's strings on his back as his tousled hair whipped and ruffled in a wind that seemed to swirl only around his person. 

He was using high powered magic as Adam had feared. And he could already see how dangerously it was draining him if the way he slurred his words and staggered a little was any indication. It seemed they had arrived just in the nick of time. Any longer and Lance would have definitely killed himself with overuse of his powers.

Romelle grimaced at the display, this one really was being so reckless for the sake of his clan even though they weren't all the same species, witches and weres and demons all in union together. It seemed like some fantastical tale from when she was just a small child. 

Was it possible a witch could truly have such a pure heart and kindness to show other beings? And what was the deal with their memories being suppressed. She would have to confront Luxia when they returned and find out just what was going on. Something was very wrong and she was astounded it had taken so long to break her out of the haze and stupor to recognise it. She had the witch Adam to thank for that, his pure righteous fury had shaken her soul to its core and snapped her to awakening.

Adam gestured impatiently to the clearly peaking Lance "What now? We stand by and watch him kill himself? How do we get close enough to stop him?"  
Romelle considered "How are you at glamour spells, witch?"

"Adam. My name is Adam. Not 'witch'. And I get by, but I don't see what that has to do with..."

"Could you cast something like a 'see me not' spell? Something that would make us both undetectable to him?"

"I guess, but my power is depleted too so I'm not sure how long I could hold it..."

"I will provide what natural energy I can pull from our surroundings, will that be enough to help you, Adam?"

"It should tide us over for a while, yeah..."

"Then let's do that" Romelle inclined her head in deference to the witch, who nodded preparing the spell, thankful he'd remembered to bring his bag of ingredients. It was always less harsh on the body to cast a spell with the proper equipment and ingredients than just from thin air. Lance never seemed to use equipment or ingredients. He really needed every inch of his stupid reckless ass being kicked to knock some sense into him!

Whispering the incantation he took Romelle's hand gingerly and allowed them to fade from sight, as long as they stayed connected they would both remain invisible. They began to creep as silently as possible towards the Balmera Stone.

As they approached, Lance seemed to stumble and almost fall, leaning against the stone, knees buckling, clearly having reached his limitations of power, but trying to force it still. Stupid stupid fool.

Adam couldn't resist reaching out and lightly ruffling a hand through the tousled curls bestowing a small bit of his own magical energy to boost Lance. The witch was too delirious to even notice, clearly struggling to stay awake and not fall comatose once again. 

Adam pressed his hand against the rock waiting for the signal from Romelle that she'd connected to the natural resources and then he could begin, fortifying Lance's magic and helping cast the spell alongside him, to reach into the frozen heart and soul of the trolls and awaken them from the spell that had held them there.

At some point Lance lost consciousness slipping to the ground, but thankfully at that point they'd charged the stone with enough energy for it to begin the process of igniting its own energy reserves. The faint glow at the core growing brighter, a thrumming sound almost like a giant heartbeat echoing around the cave. Like resuscitating someone on the brink of heart failure. It was incredible to witness.

Adam dropped his hand feeling giddy, a wave of dizziness suffusing him. Whatever happened now he was at the mercy of the situation, he hadn't any strength left to defend himself. He half crawled, half slid like a worm over to where Lance lay, checking his vitals, relieved to find there were still faint life-signs within him. They'd done it. They'd saved his life. 

He hadn't the strength to see if the stone being awakened would waken the trolls or not, closing his eyes and falling asleep on the cavern floor.


	12. Back from the Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Lance return from the brink of death, make some plans and return to the elven village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. 3 months is way longer than I was planning on taking a hiatus for. 
> 
> Just with everything going on IRL with the pandemic and other stresses I just haven't found much motivation to write at all, and especially not on existing fics (have posted 1 or 2 drabbles tho) I am going to try to keep updating as and when I can, but rest assured no matter what I am 100% going to finish this fic 1 day. 
> 
> I hope some readers have stuck around since before the break but I understand and don't blame anyone if you've moved on, and in that case 'Welcome New Readers!' haha... 
> 
> Next chapter I promise I'll focus on Keith and the rest of the group at the village, I just wanted to make an Adam centric chapter for my return bc he deserves it and I needed to get some Adashi angst off my chest.

Adam's eyelids fluttered as the weight of exhaustion and sleep left him. How long had he been out? It felt like months, or longer. He tried to piece together the sequence of events that had caused this catastrophe...

He'd been going on a mission with Lance to solve some test of those prissy elves.... Lance had gone overboard with his magic as usual and....

Lance!

He startled alert, trying to sit. He wasn't in the cavern? The area was dim and yet his own immediate surroundings were illuminated by a glow that seemed out of place in such obscuring darkness

His gaze went towards the source of light, finding a familiar angular but warm face gazing softly at him

"Shiro..." he murmured the other name as if it were something sacred, and truly to his own mourning heart it was.

The other gave him a gentle smile "It's time to go back Adam" he said.

Adam frowned "Go back? I didn't know I left?"

Shiro sighed "You used too much magic... you and Lance almost died. I've already sent him back. I can't keep intervening to save you though. You're both going to have to be a lot more careful with your magic. The next time I might not be able to stand in the way of your fate..."

He sounded pained as if he wanted nothing more than to save Adam over and over again.

The witch sighed and nodded "Understood. I just hope I can make Lance understand. He seems determined to throw his life away at the slightest opportunity. I know it's this situation, all these people hating on him and blaming him just for his heritage and what was done to him, but the answer isn't to die for the cause. He won't help anyone dead..."

The sandy-haired witch balled his fists in frustration. Shiro nodded placing a soft warm hand on his shoulder, he could see it was slightly transparent, seeming to be suffused with particles of light "I know you can do it Adam, I have faith in you, you can help Keith and Lance. There's a reason you were allowed to return the living. The spirits have given you this mission..."

"The Spirits should get off their damn incorporeal asses and do something themselves..." Adam groused and Shiro bit back a smirk, shaking his head in light reprove "Adam...."

"I know I know, divine mission, holy duty, blah blah blah. I'm doing it for you though, not for them. I'm going to find a way to bring you back Shiro" his tanned hand reached to Shiro's cheek, cupping the handsome angular jaw of the other "I swear on it" he said with determination burning in his tawny gaze

Shiro gave him a beautiful smile that lit up his face even more than the soft golden glow of his current spiritual form "I believe in you Adam, I know you'll do this. I'll be waiting for you" 

He reached to pull the other into an embrace and gradually the light faded away returning Adam back to the cave. He was lying down sprawled across the stone where he'd fallen, he felt dampness on his cheeks and realised he was crying, his heart still pained from having Shiro so close but unable to bring him back yet.

Soon. He would bring him back soon.

Wiping the traces of tears from his face he sat up, checking on his fallen comrades, Romelle was already awake, elves apparently being more resilient, though she looked exhausted and dizzy, shadows beneath her vivid rose-coloured eyes, she nodded in acknowledgement of Adam "I am glad you made it back Witch, I almost thought the two of you had perished, your life-forces were so diminished... I assume the Spirits have guided you back?"

Adam nodded not wanting to give her too much information yet, whilst their alliance was still new and shaky "Yeah, a... um... a dear friend came to meet me and give me a message... how is Lance?" he turned even as he asked the question to check on the younger witchpire

Lance was still asleep it seemed, even with having the spirits replenish his powers he looked exhausted like he'd been stretched too thin for too long. Adam reached to ruffle the brown bangs with an exasperated sigh "One day you really will be death of me with worry..." he told the sleeping boy before turning back to Romelle

"What happened with the trolls? Did the spell work?" he asked. The elven woman nodded "They're still in the process of waking up, but they should be alert soon. I will see to it that Rax and Shay are allowed to attend to their care and rehabilitation. We really have to thank you both for your sacrifice. It was a cruel test and you weren't expected to succeed, but you've done so, you really are both noble spirits, in spite of the fears we had because of your heritage"

She had the grace to look ashamed "I am sorry that our racism put you at such risk... we should never have tasked you with something so difficult and yet, we truly wanted the trolls to be freed to return to our side... things have changed since Haggar put them to sleep. The centuries have been difficult. We have struggled without their aid, and the new Queen has made some very harsh rules... it is unfair that we have been treating the trolls like slaves under her regime when they are our allies and neighbours and always should have been. I do not want to ask even more of you, but please if you can, help us to regain our independence, the Queen must be reasoned with or else deposed"

Adam frowned "At least you recognise your own flaws, but even if your Queen ordered you, to follow and not rebel assigns some of the blame to yourselves too... it will be a long process to mend those bridges, it is the same burden that we witches bear. I hope this situation has proven to you that we are more alike than apart, and we need to work closer as allies to grow strong again in the wake of the Great War"

Romelle nodded "You speak wisdom, I will try to convince my sisters of this truth and my people... I think they have lived too long in fear and desperation however, they may need an extra push... for many decades now the Queen's rules have been set in stone and nobody has dared defy her..."

Adam nodded "I think it was similar with Haggar. There were some who lusted after power of course, but the majority are stupid sheep who followed her will blindly. As I said we are paying penance for that stupidity and evil even generations later... I have hope that one day we will live in a world where the wrongs have been righted and peace is possible once more..."

Just then a groggy sound from the floor alerted them of Lance awakening. He moaned and curled into a ball mumbling "Ugh... what happened. I feel like a dragon sat on me"

Adam fished into his belt for his waterskin, helping the youth to sit and drink a little "You were reckless with your magic again and almost died. We both did. The spirits are not best pleased and you'd best not try anything like that again, or next time you won't be so lucky as to come back"

The blue eyes widened in shock "I.... I almost died?" Lance asked, sounding tremulous like a frightened child then his brow furrowed "Adam I'm so sorry... I wouldn't have minded putting myself at risk, but you..."

The other reached and very firmly flicked him in the centre of his forehead causing the other to stop talking and clap a hand to his head "Ow what...."

Adam eyes flashing immediately started to scold the youth "Stop that right now. What makes your life worth any less than anyone else? Just because you're a witch? I'm also a witch. Do I deserve to die? No of course I don't. Just because you're a vampire? That was a curse and NOT your fault. You are not solely responsible for the mistakes of your whole clan, even if you are the leader's child... you need to value your life more! How do you think Keith would feel if I had to return with your lifeless body because you thought you had to act the hero and save all of the world at the cost of your own wellbeing?" he snapped fiercely

Lance made a few silent mouth movements, in shock at the first decent scolding he'd had. Keith had said much of the same things, but he had just assumed it was because Keith had feelings for him. 

A member of his own clan completely unbiased telling it made him flash back to his own mother scolding him for doing dangerous things when he was a child, and then bandaging or applying healing poultices and stroking his hair and telling him he was dear to her, and she never wanted to lose him. How many people had he hurt by doing reckless things? How badly had he been abusing Keith's heart by putting him through the stress of seeing him throw himself into danger again and again.

He closed his eyes, sadness filling his features then nodded "Okay... I understand. I.... I swear I won't do it again. You're right. Nothing is worth the cost of life. How am I meant to lead our clan into a happy future if I take myself out of it so soon. Thank you Adam for making me see the truth" 

He looked so sincere and serious that the older witch couldn't resist pinching his cheek "And make sure you don't forget it. We've got a family waiting for us back at the Elven village. Lets get back and make sure they're safe" Adam remarked with an encouraging smile.

After a brief catch-up and explaining that Romelle was now allied to them, they followed the elf out of the cavern via some secret passages that only the elves knew of, ending up back in the sunlight. 

Rax and Shay were waiting for them, Shay all smiles and brightness and... even Rax looked gentler, inclining his head "I was wrong to doubt you warriors of the Witch Clan, you have shown great honour and that the troll clan can trust you once more. Let this mark the end of our races disagreements" a huge rocky hand was extended, Adam and Lance taking one stony digit each and shaking it in agreement, then Rax stayed at the cavern with the other awakening trolls whilst Shay lifted the group onto her huge slab-like shoulders and carried them back through the forest to the elven village.


End file.
